Revenge is Sweet
by Boulder
Summary: Kathryn flees New York after Sebastians death in search of a new start and revenge. Please R R. *Alternate Ending Added*
1. Skipping Town

  
Skipping Town  
  
Kathryn Merteuil sat in silence stirring the plastic spoon in a repetitive motion inside her polystyrene cup of coffee as she sat at JFK airport awaiting her flight to arrive. Although her eyes betrayed nothing of her inner feelings secretly she was filling up with an undesirable rage, a rage for Sebastian, for Cecile and especially for Sebastian's little bitch…Annette. They had taken everything from her, her friends no longer wanted anything to do with her, her reputation lay in ruins and her family had disowned her. Kathryn let out a small, ironic laugh while shaking her head, she was now only Merteuil in name.   
  
At first her mother and stepfather vowed to stick by her through the drug problem and the whole mess, oh how people change, a couple of the students decided to try and make a few bucks by selling the story to one of the New York street magazines, they also gave them Sebastian's journal and the next thing she knew was that her maid was showing her the font page with a picture of her on it and in the center was the two main pages of Sebastian's thoughts on her. Suddenly it was citywide news, now everyone knew and despised her, that was when her family claimed that they no longer wanted nothing to do with her. Merteuil's don't behave in that manner and the image was bad for the family, they gave her fifty thousand dollars and asked her to move out of the house, which wasn't really a request. But with the whole of New York spitting in front of her as she walked the streets and nobody at Manchester talking to her where would she go?   
  
And that is why she is sitting in this cramped airport where only the new arrivals acknowledged her and the citizens of the Big Apple would either point and stare or bump into her on purpose. Since the publishing business Kathryn had been attacked three times, the third severely bruising four ribs, that was when she decided that it was time to get out.  
  
Everybody in New York may hate her but she had friends elsewhere that also owed her a few favors, unfortunately Annette had also taken the liberty of sending journals over to these people too, it seemed as if Sebastian had this well thought out and intended to try and destroy her completely. However there was still one person he had missed, one person who she hadn't informed him about, hell everyone's got to have an escape route and just like everyone so did she.  
  
Kathryn turned the small white card over and over in her left hand as her right continued to cradle her still untouched coffee, taking a glance at the name she mumbled it aloud, "Lionel Rigby," or Riggles as she often called him in a fake sign of affection. Two years ago she helped him attain his position at one of the top schools on the Wet Coast, Riggles was now the headmaster of L.A Bayton. L.A Bayton was a college in which pupils could graduate and instead of going to University just stay there and do new courses, of course this was only for upper classmen and seniors from some of the top schools around the U.S and even some from overseas. Kathryn made a deal with Riggles, she helped him become headmaster by bleaching her hair blonde which was just awful, Kathryn then proceeded to seduce the original headmaster and hire a cameraman to take some photographs of some strange situations. Anyway the guy got fired and Riggles was appointed, her part of the deal was that there would always be a place for her at L.A Bayton and just so he couldn't back out she made him sign a contract that she kept safely.  
  
"Flight 117 from New York to Los Angeles is now boarding at gate 4," standing Kathryn picked up her handbag and made her way towards the people who were already milling about, her plan was an ingenious one. First she'd restore her reputation but this time at L.A Bayton, then she would find and tutor a new Sebastian but this time she'd make sure that he wouldn't run away to some prissy little blonde. But however after she had raised him well enough then she would make her big play, Sebastian would pay but since he was dead she'd have to attack the most precious thing to him. Annette. Kathryn handed her passport over before retrieving it and entering the plan, she wrinkled her nose at the sight of…uhh…economy class. Taking a seat next to an old lady Kathryn fell back into deep thought, she knew that she couldn't attack Annette straight away fro two reasons. 1# It was too soon since her stepbrothers death that it would be too obvious, and 2# Annette was still in New York where all the heat was on, she'd have to wait a while and then she'd work her way up through all of her newfound enemies with her new Sebastian at her side she couldn't lose. The game just got one hell of a lot more interesting, round one to Sebastian and her enemies but round two…was going to be a killer.  
  
To Be Continued   
  
By Boulder  
  
  



	2. Arrival and Excecution

  
Making Plans  
  
The first thing that hit Kathryn when she stepped off the plane was the unbelievable heat that seemed to hit her like a shockwave, the next thing she noticed was that people were now smiling at her, men were being polite if they bumped into her and women busied themselves in compact mirrors without a care in the world. After picking up her one suitcase she shuddered at what awaited her outside, the man stood leaning on the taxi chewing a piece of gum and reading what looked like a Playboy while to his right hung a cardboard sign that read Jenson on it. She smiled, it seemed as if it had all worked out, "You got the papers?" she demanded walking up to the seedy taxi driver.  
  
The man diverted his attention from the magazine and looked Kathryn up and down before smiling, "You got the cash?" Kathryn removed the five grand she'd just taken from her personal account as the man handed her a brown envelope. "Passport, birth certificate and your originally from Washington and not New York," she nodded taking in all of the information, "get in the car."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Coz I'm the guy that Mr Rigby sent to pick you up now please get in the car," trying not to breathe through her nose Kathryn sat inside the hot, stuffy taxi as her luggage was bundled into the trunk, the guy slumped into the drivers seat and leaned backwards to talk to her, "next stop L.A Bayton."  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
The drive took exactly two hours and it was one of the worst experiences of the beauties young life, she was used to the best, fast cars, smartly dressed men, big houses but her drive had taken her past the worst parts of L.A. Gangs stood on street corners, the driver let her get her own luggage out of the boot just for a chance to check out her ass and the smell of the taxi was nauseating. But finally it was over, Kathryn stood in front of L.A. Bayton and smiled, it was just the same except there were no uniforms and some young adults rather than just all seniors.  
  
"Okay Miss if I can just have your name you'll be checked in," a smiling assistant at the registration office asked politely.   
  
"Kathryn Merte…uh…Jenson," the assistant looked at her and for a second Kathryn was afraid that she was going to get caught but the woman just turned back to her computer and tapped on the keyboard before turning back to her.  
  
"All done, welcome to Los Angeles Bayton."  
  
"Thank you," turning Kathryn smiled leaving out into the open air, phase 1 complete now all she had to do was first find some friends, second find a new Sebastian that would help her with her revenge and third…find some heroin, god she needed a hit.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
A month had passed since Kathryn had arrived at L.A Bayton and she'd established quite a following already, unfortunately to do so she'd had to seduce the Quarterback who was the biggest idiot in the world, however he was easily manipulated and all Kathryn had to do was fake an orgasm once a day and he'd be happy. But he was not going to get the job done in any departments that her plan held. Things had not gone well apart from her reputation being on the up, every guy she'd seen had either been not handsome or stupid or gay or a complete wuss, what she needed was a guy with the right look and won't shy away from danger, but who would be that…wait, "Annie," Kathryn turned to her new best friend, "who is that?"  
  
Annie's eyes went wide when she saw who Kathryn was looking at, "Kathryn you don't want to speak to that guy, he's a drug dealer," this interested the ex Merteuil, "the police have raided his place three times but each time they found zip."  
  
"Really, what's his name?"  
  
"Jase Matthews, why do you want to know that loser anyway?" Annie frowned, "are you feeling okay," Kathryn knew that she'd have to tread carefully otherwise her reputation could go down the pan as soon as it's starting to build.  
  
"I'm fine, in fact I think I'll just go show this loser what he can't have, what'd you think," Annie seemed to think that she knew what Kathryn was on about and nodded excitedly clapping her hands, "ok you go on and I'll catch up on you."  
  
"But Kathryn you just said that…"  
  
"Annie, Annie," Kathryn put a hand on her so called friends shoulders quieting her, "don't worry you'll hear all about it later it's just that he may get suspicious with you standing here gawking at us."   
  
Annie frowned, "I don't gawk."  
  
"I know but I'm just saying, it'll look less suspicious if I go alone, do you understand?" Annie nodded, "good now quickly," Kathryn smiled as Annie moved off and faked a smile as her friend turned to wave. When she was finally out of sight the new Kathryn Jenson walked quietly over to the guy who was busy smoking a cigarette and talking on his mobile phone.  
  
As she got closer she saw him hang up and swing at the air in frustration, "Shit," he muttered before noticing that he wasn't alone, "what'd you want."  
  
"Hello," she held out her hand, "I'm Kathryn Jenson."  
  
He stared at her hand before replying coldly, "Good luck with that but I'm busy so if you don't mind I really have to get goin…"  
  
"I here you're a drug dealer," he stopped his exit and faced her, "I need some heroin, can you help me?"  
  
Kathryn could almost see the wheels in his head turning as if he was trying to figure out whether or not this young girl was serious, finally he decided to play it safe, "Maybe."  
  
"I need enough to supply me throughout the year," feeling confident Kathryn smiled but could tell that he still didn't completely believe that she was serious.  
  
"That's a lot of drugs for one person to have, how do you intend to pay?" this had taken Jase by surprise, at first he suspected a police snitch but it seemed to be getting less and less likely, she'd answered all of his questions with that same confident tone and faint smile tugging at her lips. But he still had to tread carefully.  
  
"I can't pay you any money," Jase snorted and turned to leave, "but…I can give you what you want," he froze, "I know what you want because I want the exact same thing and we can help each other."  
  
"Okay genius what do I want?" he folded his arms and raised his eyebrows awaiting her reply.  
  
"You want to be different, you want to show everyone that you could be something if you wanted to but most of all…you want revenge," Kathryn stared into an expressionless face before adding quietly, "and like I said…I can give you all of those things."  
  
Damn this girl was good, he'd only known her for about two minutes and she'd read him like a book, "Follow me," Kathryn quickened her pace to keep up with his long strides that took him away and out of L.A Bayton, they remained silent the whole way before coming to a hotel. After a brief ride on the elevator Kathryn followed him into room 109, it wasn't the penthouse suit but it was better than her dorm. "Arms up," Kathryn whirled around in confusion, he was standing directly in front of her making it so the short girl had to crane her neck slightly.   
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I need to check you for wires," he explained simply, "now…arms up."  
  
"So this is in no way a secret ploy to feel me up?" his glare told her the answer, "fine," slowly Kathryn raised her arms trying to look as attractive as possible but he didn't seem interested. He started on her legs gripping her thighs and moving his hands roughly so that he could search nearly everywhere on her body, moving up the young Merteuil attempted to keep eye contact with him but he avoided it, she whimpered slightly as he felt around her back and just underneath her breasts, "I can tell you like it rough," he looked at her once before continuing on his search, "good."  
  
"Alright that's it," he pulled away, "I don't have time for this."  
  
Kathryn tried her best to look innocent, "For what?" she took a step forward, "it's not as if we're doing anything…are we?"  
  
"I don't know what you're trying to pull but it's not going to work," it was those words that told Kathryn that she had him, he wasn't as confident as he had been, she now knew that this guy could be controlled and would stay obedient with the proper attention.  
  
"What's not going to work," she smiled feeling him shiver as her small hand rested on his chest, "I mean if it's not going to work then what's the point in trying."  
  
He looked confused for a second unable to process that phrase in his head, however his thoughts snapped back to reality as Kathryn brought her second arm onto his hip, "What about your boyfriend?"   
  
Now Kathryn was impressed, usually if she did this to any man he'd be putty in her hands right about now, focusing her attention back onto his question she smiled slyly, "My boyfriend is nothing but a front, like I said to you we both want the same thing…revenge on those who hurt us the most. My boyfriend is a way to do that, however he is just a pawn in this game, but what I need is a king. Someone who is willing to take any risk at all to get what he wants, and I have a feeling that that person is you. But the question is…do you have the balls for it?" The two just stood there for a few moments before Kathryn was driven back by Jase who had dived into a crushing kiss that Kathryn returned, as he turned his attention to her neck Kathryn smiled evilly before she began to enjoy herself, grabbing his head she brought it back to her lips and jumped up scissoring her legs around his waist as he backpedaled until his legs crashed into the bed sending them both falling onto it. "Let's see…oh…if you can…god…get the job done," pushing him back she unbuttoned her blouse before leaning back down as he started to rail kisses over her throat. Kathryn groaned in pleasure while smiling, phase 2, complete.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
  



	3. Rules are Rules

  
Rules are Rules  
  
Kathryn lay smiling in Jases bed, at least he could get the job done where Alex Rills couldn't plus she had her man, now all she had to do was make him into what Sebastian was before that bitch Annette got a hold of him. "What are you so happy about," he asked leaning over her shoulder and laying feather kisses over her neck.   
  
Kathryn groaned and was just about to jump his bones for the third time when she remembered that she had work to do, "Down boy," she scolded softly while pulling herself into a sitting position, "we have to figure out what we have to do."  
  
He frowned, "You mean talk?" Kathryn nodded, "ok…what about."  
  
"Oh you are so young and inexperienced at this sort of business aren't you," he was about to protest but she stopped him, "not in that way, if you want to hang around with me and if we are going to work together then we have to find a way to make it look like we've known each other for a long time."  
  
"You could say I'm your distant cousin," he offered.  
  
"Good idea, so if Alex asks then you're my distant cousin, your parents are…?"  
  
"Dead," he finished, "they were on a plane that went down two years back," there was an uncomfortable silence, "so what do you mean by telling Alex…you're still dating that idiot?"  
  
"I have to, Alex is one of the most popular guys in school and that's the reputation that you are going to need," Jase rolled his eyes, "do you know what that entails? It means you have to dress differently, stop the drug dealing and find some friends who are high up on the popularity chain," Kathryn finished.  
  
"Your kidding right?" her face said it all, "your not kidding," she gave him the glare and shook her head, "well I'm sorry but I can't give up the drug dealing it's my only source of income and are you seriously asking me to become a pretty boy?"  
  
"You better not become a pretty boy, people are scared of you at the moment but you can be intimidating in a different way," he cocked an eyebrow, "you need information on people, things that you want to know that they don't want you to know. But we can come back to that later, as for the drug thing…I can sort you for cash throughout the rest of the college until we…"  
  
"NO," he stated firmly, "I am not stopping…what are you doing," he watched as Kathryn moved slowly until she was kissing her way around his chest slowly, "this isn't going to work on me," he was lying and Kathryn knew it as she could feel his growing erection against her wrist.  
  
"Please," she pleaded putting on her best puppy dog face, he shook his head that is until she moved her hand downwards under the sheets and slipped it into his boxers.  
  
"Oh god," he groaned.  
  
Sitting up on her knees Kathryn caressed him gently with her face inches away from his lips, "I can show you things that you've never dreamed of but you have to trust me, if you want your revenge on someone then you have to find out what they don't want you to know and exploit it," he was very distracted at the moment as his breathing got heavier, "I know you can do it and you don't have to quit the drug game, just…get someone to run it for you then if the police ever do catch you then you can deny all…knowledge," he whimpered in response as she stopped, "do we have a deal?"  
  
"Don't stop," he looked at her but she just raised her eyebrows and smiled.  
  
"Agree to it and I'll give you something even better," she whispered, "come on if you do this then you can try out for the football team, it'll be even better if you make it because you'll have jumped about five spaces up, come on, for me?"  
  
Jase couldn't take it any more, "Alright," groaned, "you win I'll get someone to run it for me."  
  
"Good boy Jason," she stroked the side of his face, "because rules are rules," with those words she kissed him once on the lips before pulling back and lowering her head downwards.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
  



	4. Looking Good

  
Looking Good  
  
"I feel like an idiot," Jase muttered looking at himself in the mirror, he wasn't used to seeing his 6,4 athletic frame in a suit.  
  
"You look good," Kathryn brushed a bit of fluff off of his jacket, after she'd finished going down on Jase Kathryn had brought him to one of the poshest stores in L.A and was just finishing off his wardrobe, "trust me," the young beauty then turned to the tailor, "he'll take it," handing him over a credit card Kathryn returned her attention to Jase who was examining himself from every angle, he did look good, but still felt stupid, "don't worry," encircling her arm into his she smiled at what the mirror showed her, they looked good together.  
  
"Where the hell am I going to where this?" he asked.  
  
"To parties," she replied slowly, he frowned, "you've never been to a party?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "I've been to parties but I haven't ever worn anything like this to one, do you think it'll work?"  
  
"I know it will," Kathryn smiled, "people have to believe that you're now a productive member of the school and not the drug dealer to be afraid of, by the way football season starts in a week so training is in three days, I want you to go," she could tell he didn't approve, "like I said if you join the football team it'll be…"   
  
"A lot easier to make it seem like I've changed," he finished, "I remember."  
  
"Good," Kathryn noticed that the tailor was returning with the form for her to sign.  
  
"Here you are miss," as the young woman signed the form he took a moment to look at what he saw, when the young lady had first entered with this man half of the customers had left the store. His dark jacket, white shirt and dark jeans completed his look as he also had short black hair and brown eyes, the lady had explained that she wanted him to look sophisticated and so they'd gotten to work. And now in total they'd bought seven shirts, four pairs of trousers, two pairs of shoes, three ties and this tailor made suit.  
  
"Hello," the daze that the tailor was in seemed to break as he jumped in surprise as Kathryn stood staring at him as if he was weird, "I'm finished, just pack the bags and we'll be ready to leave," turning to Jase she smiled, "you can change back now," nodding he entered the changing room and a few minutes later returned.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Now…I teach you how to act and how to speak and most importantly…how to seduce," he smiled before following her, "no offense but you have to earn a certain amount of…"  
  
"What are you staring at?" he growled to a pretty wealthy looking woman who quickly averted her attention.  
  
"Finesse," she finished, shaking her head with a smile Kathryn handed each bag over to Jase, "come along Jason we have a lot to do."  
  
"Well…you could carry some of the bags you know," he muttered while stumbling out of the doors and into the high street.  
  
Kathryn wore an amused smile as she turned to address him, "Lesson the first, the man always carries the bags and…" she stopped in front of his car, it was impressive but he'd need a new one.  
  
"Let me guess," he interrupted, stumbling forward he managed to grasp the door handle and yank it open, "hold a door open for a lady."  
  
Raising her eyebrows Kathryn lowered herself into the seat, "Well done, you are a quick learner," she heard a shuffling sound as he unloaded the bags into the boot before opening the opposite door and slumping in next to her, "now back to your place to drop this stuff off and your training begins straight away."  
  
"Sounds like fun," he muttered sarcastically, "hey I thought ladies never hit people," he smiled after Kathryn swatted him over the head.  
  
"Only when no ones looking," she corrected, "now come on I'm meeting Alex in two hours," seeing him roll his eyes she rubbed his arm gently, "don't worry, remember it's just business."  
  
"I know," starting the engine he turned to her, "well, I know one thing, this is sure as hell going to be interesting," Kathryn nodded before he pulled away heading for the hotel.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The ex Merteuil was impressed, Jase had picked up Kathryn's lessons faster than she'd expected, hell Alex had even had to have sex with himself that night since she'd tried to teach Jase everything she could. Finally after two solid days of rehearsing Kathryn was ready to release the new Jase into the big wide world. Alex had been suspicious about the story about Jase being her distant cousin but everyone else had accepted it with little consequence, nobody would even question her, the idea of Kathryn Jenson lying was not something students thought about.  
  
Smiling Kathryn stood on the sidelines to the football field watching the team train, her excuse was that she wanted to watch Alex train but really she was watching her student intently. Jason had surprised everyone especially the coach who never knew he had so much natural talent, now Jase was ensured a place at wide receiver and everyone was impressed. Except Alex, he was obviously jealous of something and so had been overthrowing balls or throwing them too hard so that Jase wouldn't have a chance to catch them. Finally though Jase got fed up, "What the hell's your problem?" he yelled at the Quarterback, "I was wide open and you go for a covered receiver?"  
  
"Oh no," quickly Kathryn walked onto the field making her way towards her boyfriend and her student.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about?" Alex smirked in front of Jase who shoved the Quarterback who shove back.  
  
"Hey, hey," jumping in the way before the minor scuffle could escalate any further Kathryn turned to Alex, leaning up she whispered into his ear, "let me talk to him baby, we are family…perhaps he'll listen to me."  
  
Alex smiled, "Ok," he then turned back to the football team clapping his hands, "alright guys let's get moving."  
  
Kathryn proceeded to lead Jase into the changing rooms before turning to face him her eyes alight with fury, "What are you doing?" she demanded both hands placed firmly on her hips, "are you trying to blow this for us?"  
  
Jase yanked off his helmet equally angry, "Oh come on, he's taking the piss out of me, I swear if he does it one more time then I'm going to…"  
  
"Do nothing," Kathryn ground out, "we are inches away from completing our task and you're going to blow it over him," taking a step back she composed herself while Jase looked on, "I'm not saying it's alright what he's doing but bide you're time," grabbing him by the jersey Kathryn pulled him down into a deep kiss before releasing him, "now go win that spot."  
  
"One more thing," Jase pushed his helmet back on, "my enemies…" Kathryn nodded, "your boyfriend just made the hit list."  
  
"Don't worry, when we're ready he's going to get what's coming to him, now Jason go out there and play," nodding Jase left the locker room as the now Jenson made a quick check in the mirror she brushed her upper lip slightly cleaning the smudge of lipstick, "show time," walking back out into the open air she retook her place on the sidelines before yelling in fake enthusiasm, "GO ALEX," unfortunately for her hapless boyfriend he was distracted and turned to her therefore not seeing the blitz and having his ass planted into the ground. "Sorry honey," sitting back down the beauty reveled in the L.A sun before taking a look back onto the field, oh yes he was definitely going to get something a lot worse than being sacked, she was going to make sure he's have something to remember her by.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder   
  
  



	5. The First Seduction

  
The First Seduction  
  
Jase walked down the corridors in his confident stride that Kathryn had taught him to use, he was nearing the target, the computer nerd stood head down leaning against the wall to the I.T Lab. Jase stopped directly in front of the much shorter boy who looked up slowly obviously intimidated, reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out a small wad of bills held together by a clip, "There's five hundred dollars here, do you know what that means?" The boy shook his head, "that means a three year subscription to Spiderman comics or whatever the hell you're in to, would you like this money to be yours?"  
  
"Y…yes," he stammered.  
  
"Then you're going to do me a little favor, here's a list of names," Jase pulled a list of five names out of his jacket, taking a quick look around he shoved it into the nerds hands. "Now listen carefully, you're going to hack into the student files and you're going to find me any dirt you can against these people, do you understand me?"  
  
"I…I can't do that, I don't know ho…" he was cut off by Jases hand as he leaned in closer.  
  
"Listen buddy I know you can do it so don't fuck with me, you can either do it and get a nice little earner or…you can do it after I beat the shit out of you…understand?" the swallowing the boy nodded, "good…now you've got until tomorrow night, 8pm, at the Bayton game, I'll meet you outside the locker rooms, you'd better get something good or you won't get paid but you'll get the ass kicking for free…" the young lad swallowed nervously just as the bell went, "you'd better get to class," dropping his arm the young boy quickly left Jases presence.  
  
"What're talking to him for?" Jase turned to see Kathryn with a disapproving look on her face.  
  
"Trust me, I wouldn't be talking to him unless there was a good reason now would I," he smiled cunningly as Kathryn raised her eyebrows.  
  
"You students grow up so fast," her voice was laced with sarcasm but he smiled down at her.  
  
"Speaking of things growing fast…" he placed his hand on her hip.  
  
"Jason…not here," the corridor was empty but anyone could come around the corner at any minute and all their hard work could be blown.  
  
"Why not, come on," he pleaded rounding his hand around cupping her ass and gently rubbing the way he knew she liked.  
  
Kathryn whimpered, no she would not be seduced by her own student, breaking away she saw the look in Jases eyes, he had a predators smile plastered all over his face, "Control yourself," she hissed before turning on her heels and striding off down the corridor.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"You want me to seduce her?" Jase asked looking directly over at Haley Conrad who was eating her lunch while seated next to her boyfriend, "you're kidding, I'd have more chance with a nun, have you seen how close those two are, they're…engaged," he mocked putting on a girlie voice.  
  
"As that may be, I happen to know that Haley is secretly pining after one last piece of excitement, one of my informants overheard her talking in the locker room with a friend, apparently she said that she may have rushed into things too quickly, I mean she's only been with Dylan and I don't think she wants to die a one time wonder," Jase raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?" Kathryn nodded, "I suppose I could try, I mean she is quite attractive and…"   
  
He was cut off as Kathryn grabbed his cheek with her hand and forced him to look at her, "Remember, don't get emotionally involved, this is a girl that snubbed you in grade school remember."  
  
"How'd you know about that?" he hissed.  
  
Kathryn grinned slyly, "I have contacts everywhere remember," she was positive she heard him growl, "think of it this way, it'll be one of your enemies off of the list."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good, now getting going before Dylan comes back, I need to go fake my daily orgasm," Kathryn groaned and flicked her hair back over her shoulder, "now remember don't…"  
  
"Get emotionally involved, don't worry, I won't, I'll see you back at the hotel," Kathryn smiled, the expression on her students face was one of pure hatred, it looks like that was a painful experience for him to endure. Moving off Jase waited for Dylan to take his leave before standing. He practically stalked over to Haley a scowl printed on his face, that is until he reached her, it turned into a friendly smile, "Hi Haley."  
  
She almost jumped out of her skin in surprise, "Uh…hi Jase," Jase made her nervous ever since her rejecting of him, he was a handsome guy but she couldn't be seen hanging around with a loser like that. He pulled up the chair opposite her and sat down, "uh…can I help you with something."  
  
"It just occurred to me that we never talk any more since the…unpleasantness, but that's water under the bridge now so I thought why don't I keep you company while your fiancée is in a lecture," he smiled warmly making Haley feel at ease.   
  
"Okay…that'd be nice," she replied.  
  
He nodded, "So…engaged," she nodded, "you must be very happy to be getting engaged at such a young age, I mean it's a pretty big risk, you have to be certain, you've lost the chance to have fun, experiment," he chuckled while noticing her slightly doubtful face, "do you know you're looking incredibly beautiful today?" he feigned interest.  
  
"Really?" Haley brushed her pretty long brown hair over her shoulder slightly.  
  
"But I suppose Dylan's already told you a hundred times today I mean you are in love after all," he noticed her face fall some more. Now was the time to swoop in for the kill, her face had doubt written all over it, "listen I'm going to get a coffee…" he stood up to leave but then stalled, he turned back to her, "you want to join me?"  
  
Haley bit her bottom lip slightly considering the offer, "I…"  
  
"I understand," he cut in, "I mean what would Dylan think if he saw the two of us together right?"  
  
Haley looked away before standing, "You know what I think I'll take you up on that offer," Jase nodded as if acting slightly surprised as the young girl pulled her coat on.  
  
"I just to make a phone call, I'll be right back ok?" after a nod for response Jase walked over to the phone picking up the receiver, "Hi…operator I'd like to page Kathryn Jenson, number…"  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Kathryn rocked back and forth as his boyfriend hugged her close while driving into her mercilessly, "Oh yeah can you feel it baby, huh, can you feel it?"  
  
The Jenson rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah Alex, that's right, just like that," she faked her whines her face as serious as ever, she felt his cock swell slightly, that was her cue, "uh…Alex…oh yeah baby, oh…god…don't stop, I'm cumming, I'm cummmmmmmiiiiinnnnngggg," thanking god that it was finally over she heard her boyfriend grunt in response before filling the condom with his load.  
  
"Oh that was incredible," he sighed as she got up from her cramped position on the back of his car seat, that had to be the worst so far, the cramped condition had forced Kathryn to be at an awkward angle with her neck pressing firmly against the door handle, "did you enjoy that?" he asked this every time and every time Kathryn gave the exact same answer.  
  
"Best ever," she smiled while buttoning up her blouse as Alex pulled his pants back on, feeling a small vibration at her feet she pulled her pager out of her trousers that were still around her ankles and switched it on.  
  
GOT HER …………………JASE  
  
Read across the screen, "What're you smiling at?" Alex asked curiously.  
  
"I've never been so happy," Alex nodded before opening the car door helping his girlfriend out who tried to straighten the wrinkles out of her clothes, "I'll see you tomorrow at the game right baby?" she nodded and gave him a peck on the lips then turning she gracefully made her way out of the car park that they'd used and headed for the hotel.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kathryn smiled, she could here the screams from here, walking down the hall she switched on the video camera and quietly slipped into the hotel room that Jase had conveniently forgotten to lock. Haley's screams were so loud that it sounded like Jase was killing her, sneaking into the bedroom Kathryn could see Haley riding Jase wildly her hands were running through her hair as she screamed endless words, most of them were oh god, jesus and fuck. Carefully switching on the video camera Kathryn waited for a few more moments before saying out loud, "Oh my god what's going on here?" hearing the voice Haley immediately put on the brakes and turned to see Kathryn standing there holding the video camera.  
  
"Oh my god," she managed to squeak before grabbing the sheet to cover her naked body.  
  
Switching the off button on the camera Kathryn looked at the pale Haley then over to Jase who was too busy smoking a cigarette to seem that bothered, "Quite a predicament we seem to be in," removing the tape Kathryn turned it over in her hands, "imagine how much damage this little piece of plastic could cause."  
  
"Kathryn please, I…I didn't mean to do any of this, I mean I was thinking of Dylan the entire time," Haley begged.  
  
The ex Merteuil snorted, "Mm hmm and I'm sure Dylan will believe that too when he here's you screaming 'Oh god Jase fuck me…harder' won't he," Haley was almost in tears.  
  
"Please…I'll…do anything," she was tearful.  
  
"Hmm, I really don't think you have anything that we want or need except…oh…I don't know…five thousand dollars and your dodge viper," Haley looked on shocked as Kathryn spun the tape innocently in her hand, she looked to Jase who removed his cigarette before replying.   
  
"Payback's a bitch huh?"  
  
"I…I can't," she cried.  
  
"You will," Kathryn hissed, "or I show this to every person in school, the marriage will be called off and no one will speak to you ever again."  
  
"Ok…" Haley sobbed, "I'll do it."  
  
"Good," Kathryn smiled stroking her hair softly, "you've two weeks…you get the tape when we get paid, now I suggest you leave," nodding Haley picked up her clothes, taking one glance back she saw Kathryn mock her with a sad face and mouth bye, bye with a wave.  
  
"God that felt good," Jase cried, "that'll teach the bitch."  
  
Kathryn sat on the edge of the bed next to Jase, "Did you make her cum?"  
  
"She was on her third when you stopped us, you could say she got her money's worth," the same sly smile from the morning crept onto his face, "however I'm still as stiff as a board and I'm sure you could do with some release."  
  
"Really?" she stood and walked around the bed until she was beside him, "well let's see if we can fix both our problems," she smiled as she leaned down for a kiss and as he started to unbutton her blouse she slid into the bed next to him.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
  
  



	6. Temptation

  
Temptation  
  
The crowd was deafening as the L.A Bayton home supporters chanted the teams name, Kathryn sat at the front next to Annie and another one of her fake friends Julie, "So is Jase going to be playing tonight?" Julie managed to shout her question over the din.  
  
Kathryn knew that Julie liked Jase, hell he'd established quite a female following since his new look had been introduced and that made the beauty nervous and even a little jealous. But she knew that Jase would always clear that sort of thing with her before acting on impulse, "Uh yeah he should be," Julie hid a smile as Kathryn turned back to the football field where the team from San Diego were already doing their warm-up, all they had to do was wait for Bayton to appear and it'd be game on.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Jase stood outside the teams locker room, where was that little bastard, if he didn't turn up Jase was going to…"Uh, Jase?" he turned to his left to see the young boy standing there shaking.  
  
"You got the papers?" the boy held up a file with a shaking hand, "you'd better not be fucking with me because if you are…" he snatched the file from the boy's hand, "well…let's just say I won't be pleased," he removed the money from his jacket and gave it to the boy who quickly left before Jase could do anything else. Turning he entered the locker room and stuffed the file into his bag before getting changed into his uniform.  
  
"You ok man?" Dylan patted him on the back, Jase smiled, oh he'd hit the roof if he found out what his girlfriend had done.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks man," nodding Dylan moved off as Jase finished his preparation the coach and entered and gave a speech he didn't really hear and he only snapped back to attention as everyone started and cheering as the Bayton Bulls charged down the tunnel and out onto the field.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The Bayton fans roared with delight as the final whistle was blown and their team was victorious, the players jumped up and punched the air with delight as Jase lay on his back on the cool grass. Twelve catches for 147 yards and a touchdown, "Not bad," he averted his eyes up to see Kathryn standing over him, he smiled, "your horny aren't you?" he nodded, "well I'm sorry you'll have to go without tonight," he frowned, "Alex wants me to stay over his place after we go out to celebrate and I had to accept," Kathryn could see his fists clenched on the field, "Hey I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow okay," he pushed himself up.  
  
"Yeah don't do me any favors," he stood up as Kathryn frowned, this was not going well.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing," he snapped, "nothing is wrong with me," he pulled off his helmet and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm just sick and tired of…"  
  
"I know, I know," Kathryn had to fix this fast before it got totally out of proportion, "but listen just a couple more weeks okay," taking a quick look around she gave him a peck on the lips, the tension in him seemed to unwind, "now come on, stop being silly and put your suit on. The team have invited you out for a celebratory drink, it's working Jason," she patted him twice on the cheek before walking away back towards her boyfriend. Jase turned and reentered the tunnel heading back for the locker room.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
This was certainly not what Jase needed, to see the girl he liked more than anything was at the moment dry humping her boyfriend on the dance floor as he sat at the bar drinking himself stupid. "Hi Jase," oh great, just what he needed.  
  
"Hey Julie, what's up?"  
  
"Not much…" there was silence, "you wanna dance?"  
  
"I don't dance," Jase stood up, "listen I'm going to get some fresh air so if Kathryn asks…just…just tell her anything ok?" Julie nodded and so Jase left the crowded bar and turned into an ally.   
  
Taking huge gulps of clean air he pulled some marijuana out of his pocket and lit up, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Jase Matthews," that voice, the low sultry kind that could only be pulled off by one person.  
  
"Eliza," he smiled turning to the dark haired beauty, she was about 5,11 had raven black hair that hung down to her shoulders, brown eyes and a figure to die for. She was wearing blood red lipstick and black leather pants that had to be painted on along with a black halter top that left little to the imagination and a black denim jacket, "long time no see."  
  
"I'll say," she looked him up and down, "sharp threads, I almost didn't recognize you," she ran a hand over his cheek, "you gonna pass that over?" he passed the pot over as she took a couple of deep drags, "you want a drink," Jase only now saw the bottle of tequila she grasped in her hand. He graciously accepted and took two pulls from the bottle sighing as the liquid burnt a trail from his throat down to his stomach. "I heard you let someone run the drug dealer game for you."  
  
"Yeah well the heat was getting a little too intense, plus I'm still making money with none of the risk," he swapped the marijuana for the tequila as he took another inhale. He smiled turning to her, "you look good."  
  
"Really?" Eliza came off the wall and posed a bit for him as he continued to smile as he watched her, she stopped and stepped close to him, "you remember the last time we were together, we fucked all night, we had the best most possibly borderline illegal sex ever, you remember don't you?"  
  
"How could I forgot," he whispered into her ear before kissing it gently making her shiver, "how come your out here all alone?"  
  
She groaned as he put his hand on her thigh before caressing her gently, "I just got fired from being a waitress in a club downtown."  
  
"What happened," he kissed her neck gently as she moved her neck to the side allowing him more room to work.  
  
"Some guy tried to feel me up, so I broke his nose," Jase smiled, Eliza was a black belt in both karate and judo she kept saying that in this world there were a lot of assholes about. But for some reason she'd taken a liking to Jase and had helped him out when he first arrived in L.A after the death of his parents, her gang kept an eye on him and he gave 10% of all profits to them. "I've really missed you," she sighed as he continued to work on her neck, "you still got the tattoo?"  
  
Jase unbuttoned his cuff and pulled up the sleeve to reveal the tattoo of a scorpion, "What about you?" he went back to her neck and trailed kisses down her neck while sliding her jacket off to reveal the exact same tattoo on her upper arm, "how's the gang," he took another drag from the marijuana before putting it to her lips and she took a drag. By now it had burnt down to the bottom so he tossed it into the alley.  
  
"I didn't come here to talk about the gang, I heard that you'd joined the football team, is that true," he pulled back and nodded, "why?"  
  
"I have my reasons," Eliza was getting that look that she only got when she was angry or horny, at this moment Jase couldn't tell whether she was going to kick his ass or he was going to pound hers.  
  
"I haven't had a guy in weeks," she whispered huskily into his ear before pulling away, "your place or mine?" Jase rested his forehead against hers and smiled.  
  
"Jason!" both Jase and Eliza turned their heads to see Kathryn standing about five feet away from them, "what are you doing."  
  
"Talking to an old friend," Jase replied, "and I was jut thinking about fucking her brains out," Eliza laughed out loud as he pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"Come here Jason," Kathryn demanded.  
  
He pulled out of Eliza's kiss, "No," this shocked Kathryn, it seemed like the drink and marijuana had given him confidence, "no…tonight we do our own thing. You can go fuck your boyfriend and I'll be with an old friend of mine, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
This was frightening to the Jenson who tried to keep her composure, "Jason, don't do this."  
  
"Listen honey he'll do whatever he wants to," Eliza growled, "or do I have to come over there and…" Jase grabbed her arm stopping her advance.  
  
"Let her be," Eliza could tell he had feelings for this girl, it usually turned him on to see her beat up another woman, she frowned but nodded.  
  
"Kathryn, please I need this, I don't ask for much, let me have this," Jase asked.  
  
Kathryn knew that he would go through with it whatever she said but if she agreed to it at least he wouldn't resent her the next day, she smiled slightly, "All right Jason, have some fun tonight, but you better not be exhausted by tomorrow because I have some plans for you."  
  
Eliza laughed out loud as she dragged Jase past Kathryn she stopped, "I like you," she stroked the brunette bombshells face, "maybe you could join us sometime," with those words she dragged Jase past but not before Kathryn grabbed him and planted a lingering kiss on his lips.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered before leaving.  
  
Kathryn turned back and made her way towards the club, she'd have to leave with him soon so there'd be no loose ends to tempt him. Otherwise she could loose him, and that wouldn't be good.  
  
To Be Continued   
  
By Boulder  
  
  
  



	7. Process of Elimination

  
Process of Elimination  
  
Jase sat back his head resting against the headboard as Eliza walked around the room examining some things, a cigarette dangled from his lips as he brought the lighter up and lit it. He sighed out loud as he took two long drags, "Mm…only thing better than sex," Eliza shot a smile over her shoulder at him, he had to admit, she looked damn good in his boxers and football shirt.  
  
"Hello," the young girl lifted the tape recorder and pressed the on button focusing in on Jase who gave her the finger, "you really know how to charm a girl Jase."  
  
"Thank you," they both laughed as he watched her circle him, "you ok?" he asked about the slight frown on her face.  
  
"Yeah I was just thinking, don't you mind being videotaped? Doesn't it make you feel…you know…naked?" she looked up at him as he removed the cigarette.  
  
"I am naked."  
  
She threw her shirt that had been thrown to the floor earlier at him but he caught it, "So…what's up with this Kathryn girl? You two involved?" she glanced from the screen to him.  
  
"In a way, Kathryn and I have a very strange relationship," he stretched before glancing at the clock that read 9:30, after a night of sex he'd only gotten about two hours sleep before being woken up for more sex. Not that he minded of course.  
  
"Oh…you tired?" she teased, "seriously what's so strange about this relationship, you said to Kathryn that she could fuck her boyfriend, what's up with that?"  
  
"As I said it's a very strange relationship, I'd rather not talk about it," stubbing out the cigarette he swung his legs out of bed before pulling on another pair of boxers and standing, "I gotta meet Kathryn."  
  
Eliza frowned, "Can I see you again?"  
  
Jase smiled at her response, "Maybe, I know one thing though…after I leave if I ever come back here I'll make it a point to come see you."  
  
"Leave?" he nodded, "where, when?"  
  
"New York and when well…that's up to Kathryn to decide," he heard Eliza make a whipped noise, "I'm not whipped," he could tell that she didn't believe him, "fine, believe what you want I gotta go," he headed for the door but she stepped in his way.  
  
"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" she batted her eyelashes, leaning in she grabbed his head kissing him roughly before releasing him, "if I'd known this was going to be our last night I would've tried that little bit harder last night."  
  
"You tried hard enough," he stroked her cheek gently, "I'll see you around Eliza," turning he opened the door and stepped out as she stood watching him feeling more than a little upset.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Kathryn paced her dorm absolutely furious, Jase was supposed to have been back an hour ago but he still hadn't arrived yet head snapped up at the sound of a key turning in the lock. Placing her hands on her hips the ex Merteuil watched Jase enter the room and throw his keys onto the small table next to it, "It's 10:30 I thought I told you to be back here by 9:00," she raised her eyebrows expecting a reply.  
  
Grabbing a beer from the fridge Jase twisted the top off and took a swig, "She was an old friend I probably won't see her again so it took some time to say goodbye."  
  
"Is she still at your place?"  
  
"Probably, she was going to take a shower before she went, and that was only bout ten minutes ago I doubt she's even reached the shower yet," Kathryn nodded, the next time Jase turned his back she pressed the button 2 on the phone before waiting for a few seconds. Another faint beep reached her ears but Jase was out of range, smiling she quietly replaced the receiver just as Jase popped his head up from the counter.  
  
"You got anything to eat except salad?" he wrinkled his nose.  
  
"I think there's still some Turkey left in the fridge from the little bit you brought round the other day," he nodded and ducked back down again. Walking slowly over to the counter Kathryn could just see the top of Jases head emerged in the fridge, "Jason," she purred out loud.  
  
Unfortunately he went to look up with his head still inside the fridge and smacked it on the top, "Fuck," he cursed, Jase appeared holding the back of his head and rubbing it gingerly, "yes Kathryn, what may I injure myself for?"  
  
Reaching an arm over the counter she pulled him into a kiss that he eagerly returned, she could smell another woman on him, it was a gift she'd always had, and it made her sick to her stomach. Letting go of his shirt he pulled back slightly a dazed look on his face, "Was it worth it?" all he could do was nod dumbly, "let's take a shower," before he could protest she was dragging him by the arm towards the bathroom, pushed him inside before following and pulling the latch on the door shut.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Eliza sighed as the hot water cascaded down her feminine form, realizing that she'd been in the shower for well over a half an hour she pushed the button shutting off the water and groped blindly for a towel before her hand finally came to rest on one.  
  
Leaving the bathroom she tossed her hair slightly to try to air it out, rubbing her hair dry she discarded the towel into the laundry basin and wrapped her arms around the dressing gown she was wearing. Whipping around she was sure she heard something but her eyes registered nothing, moving towards the door she opened it and peered into the hall but it was empty. Making sure she placed the lock back down on the holding Eliza returned to the bedroom where she tried to straighten her crumpled clothes, after four unsuccessful tries she sighed and turned to get the ironing board from the utility closet. Pulling it out she turned to see a hulking great big man there, the guy was as big as an ox and twice as ugly in her opinion. "What the hell are you doing here, get the hell out," she yelled, the next thing that registered was his fist crashing into her face. Eliza fell forward into the closet door, aiming a sharp kick to the midsection the guy staggered backwards winded and gasping for breath.   
  
Making a run for the door the young girl pulled it open only to have it slammed into her face on the opening after some sort of hard shove. Stumbling Eliza went crashing to the floor, she felt the warm liquid run from her nose as the blood trickled onto the floor, raising her head she saw another guy walk into the room. He was about 6, 7, black, built like a brick shit house and a wild look in his eyes. Backpedaling as fast as the floor would allow the guy walked slowly towards her, turning the fat man stood there glaring at her. "Take this bitch," he growled and swung his leg that connected her skull sending the room spinning, "think your clever," another kick this time to the stomach as he laid into the defenseless woman with all he had. Finally he stopped kicking and motioned to the stereo with his head, "Turn it on," the black guy walked over and switched the C.D on before turning the volume up to nearly deafening level. "Now grab her arms," Eliza lay in a daze and when she finally regained her senses she realized that her hands and legs were bound and she was in the middle of being gagged.  
  
"No," she screamed biting the attackers hand.  
  
"Ah fuck," he slapped her across the face before tying the gag around her mouth, "keep guard," Eliza was shivering, there was a low click that was mostly drowned out by the music but it was definitely the bedroom door closing. "All alone at last," he whispered into her ear his beard scratching her cheek. Eliza tried to concentrate on anything else apart from the fact that the dressing gown was now around her waist and his hands were roaming her most sensitive parts of the body.   
  
And all the while all she could think of was 'Jase, where are you?'  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kathryn lay asleep in Jases arms, that is until the shrill ring of the telephone cut through the silence, Kathryn moaned and turned over as Jase groped for the phone his hand finally coming to rest on it, "Hello?" he asked grumpily still half asleep, "hang on…Kathryn…Kathryn?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"It's for you," the Jenson took the cordless out of her students hand and sat up slightly.  
  
"Hello?" there was silence, "hello?" then there was the sound she'd been waiting all day to hear…there was a beep meaning that someone had pressed the button on their end, then another, "understood…it's at the pickup point under the garbage can," then the phone went dead. Kathryn smiled, in other words those beeps meant that it'd gone off without a hitch, 'That'll teach the bitch,' her mind whispered that is until Jases arm wrapped back around her waist.  
  
"Who was it," he whispered sleepily as she leaned back into his embrace.  
  
"Just some guy that I managed to hook up with Julie, the pickup point means the key to her apartment," she lied, she could feel his smile, "what's so funny?"  
  
"Least now she'll stop bothering me," he whispered.  
  
Reaching her arm back she stroked his short hair gently, "Yeah…now they've stopped bothering us all we need is to remove Alex and we can finally be together."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
  
  



	8. Setup

  
Setup   
  
Kathryn finished touching up her hair as she prepared for lessons, Jase was busy throwing a football up and catching it in one hand, then the other and so forth, "Must you do that?" she asked in a teasing tone of voice.  
  
"Sorry honey, just practicing," he threw the ball at her missing by a couple of inches, "Jason that's not funny, now help me button up this dress," bounding over he started to hook up her dress but halfway through there was a firm rapping on the door.  
  
"For god's sake Annie's always early I swear one of these days I'm going to…" opening the door she stalled seeing two men with suits standing in front of her, "sorry I'm not buying anything today but if you try down the h…"  
  
"Ma'm I'm Chief Inspector Davis and this is Officer Hawkins, is there a Jason Matthews staying here?" Kathryn was about to say no when an arm grabbed the door pulling it open.  
  
"Jase…"  
  
"It's okay Kathryn," he smiled, "Freddy I thought we were on first name terms by now," the Inspector didn't look impressed, "so what are you going to raid here for, even if I was dealing drugs I wouldn't keep it in my cousins apartment and besides…"  
  
"Jason Matthews I'm arresting you on suspicion of the rape and assault of one Eliza Wiltshire," Jase had been protesting while his arms were being twisted behind his back that is until he heard what the Inspector said.   
  
"What? Eliza's been raped? When? How?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss that," Kathryn caught Jases eye as he was dragged out and she felt at that moment as if he knew that it was her doing.  
  
"I'll be right back," he mouthed his face dead serious as they disappeared around the corner.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Four hours later Jase stepped out of the interrogation room and made his way straight to the hospital, even though Eliza had told them that it wasn't him they still suspected that she was too afraid to talk just in case he threatened her life. But since he hadn't admitted anything and had an alibi in Kathryn they couldn't hold him, besides he hadn't even done anything. "Eliza Wiltshire," the receptionist tapped it up on the screen.  
  
"I'm sorry but only family are allowed to see her," she replied.  
  
"I'm her brother, Jase Wiltshire," the receptionist eyed him suspiciously but in the end since he and Eliza both had dark hair she decided to let him in.  
  
"It's just down the hall, second on the right," nodding Jase moved down the hall quickly before finally turning into the private room.  
  
As soon as he saw her he covered his mouth to stop from yelling and turned away, "Oh shit," he whispered, her face was covered in ugly purple bruises and cuts across her cheeks and forehead.  
  
She must have heard him because she looked up her eyes teary, "Jase?" dropping to his knees he hugged her as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Who did this?" he asked his voice trembling in rage.  
  
"He…he said his name was…was…"  
  
"Was what…what's his name Eliza," she started to cry again as he held her tightly, "Shh it's ok, tell me his name and I swear I'll make him pay. I'll do this last thing for you Eliza so please…if you know tell me," he was almost begging.   
  
Eliza sucked up her breath in one shaky voice she whispered, "…Michael…he said his name was Michael Thompson."  
  
To Be Continued   
  
By Boulder  
  
  
  



	9. Close Call

  
Close Call  
  
'Michael Thompson, Michael Thompson,' the name echoed inside of Jases` head, the guy was already on his revenge list since second grade when he used to beat Jase up and take his lunch money for five years. That is of course until Eliza sheltered him, Thompson played defensive lineman on the football team and weighed about three hundred and fifty pounds. Jase was two hundred and seventeen and was severely mismatched but he was in no mood for fair play at the moment.   
  
Climbing the steps of his apartment block he slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open before coming to a grinding halt, "How is she?" Kathryn asked quietly her voice not betraying her fear as Jase just stared coldly at her still standing rigidly still in the doorway.  
  
"Did you have anything to do with it?" he stated.  
  
"No, how could you…"  
  
"Don't bullshit Kathryn because right now I am not in the mood for it, now tell me the truth, did you put him up to it?" she shook her head, "are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure, yes I didn't like the girl but I'd never have that done to her," shaking her head she turned when Jase grabbed her arm, "let go of me Jason."  
  
He pulled her in close, "If I find out that you did this to her…it's off."  
  
"Well then there's no problem," he examined her face closely but the ex Merteuil was such a good liar by now he seemed to buy it.  
  
"Alright, we're leaving tonight."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kathryn moved aside as he strode past her and into the bedroom, "Jason what are you intending to do…? Answer me," almost fell over the couch as he reentered the room holding a gun, "what the hell is that doing in here."  
  
"A drug dealer can't very well not have one of these in this world," he cocked the top chambering a bullet, "now if you'll excuse me I owe one Michael Thompson a visit," he went for the door but stopped when she stepped in his path, "get out of the way Kathryn."  
  
"No…Jason do you even know what you're doing, you do this and you destroy everything we've worked for and get yourself arrested, is that what you want," he avoided eye contact with her, "I didn't think so, now…give me the gun," steadying her shaking hand she held it out.  
  
Jase stared at the hand, finally there was a click as the clip slid out onto the floor and he cocked the gun again taking the bullet out of the barrel. Giving her the gun he turned away so he was looking out of the window, "So what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"All you have to do is wait, have some patience, if you do then I'll make sure that you can get your revenge and get away with it…the only thing we need to decide is what to do to him," dumping the gun on the couch she sighed while pulling him down into a hug, "now stop being silly and we'll think of a way to make this guy pay without using the gun ok," she smiled cruelly as he nodded his head, "ok now all we have to do is bide our time and pretty soon we'll be away. Just the two of us."  
  
To Be Continued   
  
The next chapter will be set three months down the line as Kathryn and Jase are preparing to leave for New York with only one game left in the football season and their exams done both are transferring to a school near Manchester where they intend to make all of Kathryn's enemies pay for what they did to her.  
  
By Boulder  
  
  



	10. Phase 2

  
Phase 2  
  
Kathryn cheered as Jase outran the safety into the end zone holding his arms out while running past the opposition fans who happily booed him. That was the final nail in the coffin, Bayton had given the team from San Francisco a hammering they'd never forget and were all to happy to celebrate. The referee blew for the final whistle as the Bayton team celebrated, they'd finished second in their division for the season and that was an occasion to celebrate.   
  
It had been four months since the raping of Eliza and of the questioning from Jase, luckily the guys she hired were never found and she'd heard that they'd skipped town. Eliza hadn't however and Jase went to see her on a regular basis, there was no sex involved though and Eliza hadn't had any since the attack that had left her pregnant. When he found out Jase hit the roof and once again Kathryn had to persuade him from killing Michael Thompson who had no idea what he was in for by the end of tonight.   
  
Walking down the tunnel Kathryn smiled, everything was ready, their bags were packed, they'd passed close to all their exams and their transfer over to N.Y.U had been accepted, all that was left was tonight. She smiled happily while passing a few people on her way to the locker room where the jovial cries of the football team could be heard as they sang 'We Are the Champions' in extreme off cue fashion. Knocking on the door it was flung open with emphasis as Johnny Westside a linebacker looked out, "Hey Kathryn."  
  
"Hi is Alex there?"  
  
"Sure, come on in," as soon as she entered the locker room she was hit by a wide range of cheers from the football players.  
  
"Katey," she hated to be called that but it was Alex's pet name for her, but after tonight she'd never have to listen to that again.  
  
Kissing Alex full on the lips she pulled away when his hands started to wander, she could see Jase out of the corner of her eye sitting in his locker, shirt off and looking like he just wanted to leap to his feet and beat Alex to death with his own helmet. "Down boy," she teased but really hoped that he'd take her seriously, "we're still going to the Underground right?"  
  
"You know it, just let us get changed and we'll be right out," he whispered into her ear, nodding Kathryn made her way for the door when she heard Alex ask Jase a question. "So Jase are you actually going to pull tonight or are there no decent men around," Kathryn winced and turned her head to see a furious looking Jase get to his feet and get right in Alex's face.  
  
He looked over to Kathryn who shook her head, she saw him visibly swallow the anger and reply, "Well you know Alex I'm just waiting for you to come around," the entire team laughed as Jase turned and started to get dressed, letting out a held breath Kathryn left the room and stood waiting outside the locker room door just in case.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
The music thumped, the noise was deafening, the crowd was ecstatic and the alcohol was flowing, Jase stood to the side watching as the young adults on the dance floor tried dry humping each other at every opportunity. He'd been asked to dance a couple of times and had said yes to one but didn't stay long, he couldn't think about anything else but what was going to happen. This was something he dreamed about and tonight his dream was going to come true and so was a lot of other peoples nightmares.   
  
His happy mood however was clouded by anger, Michael Thompson was going outside it looked like he needed a cigarette. This was it, now he'll make him pay for what he did to Eliza. Jase moved stealthily through the crowd that parted in front of him before finally coming to the exit, the cool air hit him like a wave as he left the club. There was no sign of Thompson but he heard a sigh come from a nearby ally, putting his left hand into his jacket pocket he checked no one was around before pulling out a black ski mask that he yanked on over and onto his head. Taking a deep breath he moved into the alley to see Thompson on the far end, he seemed to be relieving himself against the far wall. Walking quietly Jase picked up a bottle along the way down the alley.   
  
Now this may have been an unfair advantage but Thompson was 6,7 and weighed over 300 pounds, now Jase was used to having to fight against the odds but he was only 6,4 and 211 pounds. So his only option was an attack from behind with a weapon, in Jases mind he figured if Thompson would attack an innocent woman then he deserved everything he got.   
  
Before Jase had realized where he was he was raising the bottle in the air and brought it crashing down onto the back of the lineman's head. Thompson stumbled forward into the wall stunned and disorientated wondering what the hell had just happened, the bottle shattered into pieces on impact cutting Jases hand but also Michaels head, knowing not to waste his advantage Jase brought his knee into the spine of his victim knowing to attack the lower back and legs. Spinning him around he ducked easily under a sloppy punch and hit a punch just below the ribcage winding the lineman who slouched against the wall. Rage filling him Jase kicked Michael as hard as he could below the belt, the lineman screamed in pain falling to the floor but that didn't stop Jase who continued to hammer on him until his face was nothing more than a bloody mess and it was then that it registered that he was unconscious.  
  
Moving away Jase left the alley while yanking off the ski mask and stuffing it back into his pocket while re entering the club.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kathryn noticed that Jase had now reappeared, he also seemed to be favoring his right hand and she knew what the hell he'd done. Striding over she pulled him over into the corner, by the look on her face Jase thought she was going to scream blue murder at him but instead she just smiled slyly, "Did he know that it was you?" he shook his head, she was about to kiss him but thought against it. She knew that Michael Thompson had nothing to do with the attack considering that she'd orchestrated the whole thing. Bringing him in close she whispered quietly into his ear, "now," a huge smile broke out onto Jases face.  
  
"Hey Katey," they both turned to see a frowning Alex making his way over, "what's going on," he looked on confused as Jase wrapped two arms around Kathryn's waist as she leaned back into his embrace, both wore predatory smiles, "is this some sort of joke?" he asked confused.  
  
"You know I heard that's what Kathryn asked you when you first dropped your trousers," Jase replied, realizing that this was no joke Alex growled and shoved Kathryn out of the way and grabbed Jase by the collar of his coat. "Hey don't touch me pretty boy," Jase knocked both hands off of his collar, "this is an eight hundred dollar coat show some respect to a fine tailor."  
  
"But…you two are cousins," Alex looked to Kathryn expecting an explanation.  
  
"You are very stupid aren't you," she sneered, "we're not cousins, Jason just has something I need apart from the ability to fuck right and that's something you don't have…killer instinct."   
  
"You son of a bitch," Alex smacked Jase right in the face sending Kathryn's student stumbling backwards into the side of the bar. The quarterback followed up his assault delivering a blow to the stomach and an uppercut to the jaw spinning Jase onto his front, however when Alex went to follow up Jase jabbed his elbow back into his rivals stomach and grabbed him by the head slamming it against the bar. The two continued to trade punches and blows until finally Kathryn attempted to pull Alex off, however he just swatted her off. But when his attention was diverted Jase hit a knee to the gut and then threw him over the top of the bar.  
  
"I think it's time we left," Kathryn laughed as Jase pulled her into a kiss, "but first…" pulling out a cellular phone Kathryn pressed speed dial number one and waited for an answer, "ready," she said into the phone before switching it off and placing it back into her bag. "Come on let's go," nodding Jase followed her through the crowd and out the door but not before the giant cinematic screen that was used to play music videos flickered to life.  
  
"OH GOD JASE, OH GOD, YES, FUCK ME JASE, HARDER, HARDER OH GOD YES," all eyes in the dance room went to Haley who stood as white as a ghost as the tape that Kathryn had recorded that day was on a continuous loop over and over again.  
  
"SHUT IT OFF," she screamed but nothing happened, she turned to her fiancée who was standing next to her, "Dylan I'm so…" no one saw the slap coming but the entire crowd gasped as Dylan headed for the door intending to make Jase pay for wrecking his life.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Wiping the blood away from his nose Jase held the door open for Kathryn who slid into the dodge viper before Jase go in the other side she planted a lingering kiss on his lips, "Next stop the airport," she smiled and stroked his face, "my turn."  
  
Jase nodded before putting the car into gear and tearing away just as Dylan appeared from the club, "JASE YOU FUCKER I'M GONNA KILL YOU," however neither heard his threats and if they did they chose to ignore them, this was their night.  
  
Inside the car Kathryn smiled while turning on the radio, "Phase 2 complete."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
  
  



	11. Return to N.Y.C

  
Return to N.Y.C  
  
Kathryn leaned her head back sighing as the cool air whipped through her hair, after leaving Los Angeles both her and Jase had traded in the dodge viper and got ten grand for it. Combining that money with another ten grand Jase had in his account thanks to his drug dealing they had managed to buy a very nice black Porsche convertible, "God it feels great to be back in New York," she called to Jase who just raised an eyebrow, "what?"  
  
Turning she saw his hazel eyes dancing playfully beneath his sunglasses, "It's nice, but no L.A."  
  
"That's it's appeal," Kathryn remarked snidely before leaning in two him as he threw an arm over her body as she snuggled up to his waist, "do you love me Jase?" There was no answer, looking up she saw him smiling, "well? Do you love me?"  
  
He glanced down at her, "Do you love me?" he asked her exact question before putting his eyes back on the road the automatic gearbox allowing him to only need one arm to drive while on the interstate.  
  
Kathryn sat up and whispered into his ear, "I love you about nine times a week," he laughed, "your turn."  
  
As she settled back in he took a deep breath, "I don't believe in love, I believe in misery, hate, convenience, lust and friendship but not love. If a person asked me if I loved you I'd have to say that if I did believe in love then yes I do but since I don't then there's no way I can be in love," he waited for her response feeling a little uneasy and hoping that she wasn't expecting something else.  
  
"Jase…"  
  
"Mm," his cool exterior showed but Kathryn knew him, she knew that he was nervous by the way his fingers were drumming on the wheel of the car.  
  
"I feel the same way," feeling him let out a held breath she smiled as he started to run her back gently as in a sign of affection, "Jase…you'll never leave me will you?"  
  
"Of course not Kathryn, will you ever leave me?"  
  
"No," feeling him hold her tighter Kathryn gently began think back to the times when she thought that Sebastian would never leave her, but he did, left her alone with no one, with nothing. But now she was back, with a new and better Sebastian who she actually believed when he said he couldn't stop loving her. "Jase what did you actually do to the others on your list, I mean you only got three of them that I know of and you had about four or five more."  
  
"Let's just say the police received an anonymous tip off that some drugs might be in their apartments or cars, it's funny because it was simple to do but until you came along it had never occurred to me before. I guess you bring out the best and worst in me," the city of New York came into view and he raised his eyebrows…it was bigger than he'd expected.   
  
"Good," although she didn't want to ask this question she did so anyway, "how's Eliza?"  
  
She felt him tense up, although they'd heard that Michael Thompson would never play football again and that helped in Jase mood but he still blamed himself, "She's doing ok, got a new boyfriend who actually respects her and ten percent of the profits I make in the drug dealing business are going to her." Kathryn sat up to look at him with concerned and confused written all over her face, "She looked after me now I've got to look after her, besides we still got seventy five percent of profits coming in which is more than enough."  
  
"As long as we've got enough, I've got just over three thousand dollars left, we'll be ok though won't we?" he laughed, "what's so funny?"  
  
"Of course we'll be ok, stop worrying, you helped me now it's my turn to help you," he reassured her, "so…who's our first target."   
  
"His name's Court…Court Reynolds."  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
"Wow look at the size of this place," Jase exclaimed while walking into an enormous penthouse apartment, "we can afford this right?"  
  
"Jason I told you with your…uh…income we'll have more than enough," she stammered as the baggage carrier delivered Kathryn's suitcase and Jases duffel bag. After giving him ten dollars Kathryn turned back to him smiling, "Jase do you still have my…prescription."  
  
Grabbing a small clear through bag from his pocket Jase held the heroin up in the air for Kathryn to come and get, however when she attempted to reach for it he moved it out of her grasp, then again, and again, "That's what you get for picking a tall drug dealer, there were plenty of small ones."  
  
"Jason," she warned not in the mood for his games, she needed a hit.  
  
He sighed, "Your no fun, just what the doctor ordered," he tossed the bag over to her, tapping and separating it on the clear table Kathryn snorted it before adjusting herself slightly.   
  
Sighing happily she felt Jase wrap his arms around her waist and kiss that certain erogenous zone on her neck, "Mm, that feels nice," she seemed to melt into his embrace as he cupped her breasts and started massaging them.  
  
"What'd you say we test out the bedsprings on the king sized bed?" he whispered huskily into her ear sending shivers down her spine.  
  
She was about a millisecond away from jumping his bones but realized that if she did then this would be a victory for, him, he was attempting to seduce her, holding his hands so they stopped their ministrations she smiled, "Nice try Jason but we'll try to bedsprings out later."  
  
He groaned in frustration, "But I'm horny now," he pressed himself against her and she gasped but refused to give in.  
  
"Jase," she gasped, "you know what they say…"  
  
"No," he growled kissing her neck, "what do they say?"  
  
Pulling away she turned around to face him, "All good things come to those who wait and you'll definitely have good things happen to you tonight but for now you'll have to wait," she tapped him on the cheek twice, "but for now we'll have to discuss what we're going to do with Court Reynolds," he sighed but knowing that there was no way that she was changing her mind nodded.   
  
Walking over he collapsed on the couch while pulling a cigarette out of his pocket, "You want one?" she shook her head, sparking up he leaned back, "So…what does this Court Reynolds look like and what'd he do to you."  
  
"What'd he do to me?" Kathryn laughed sarcastically, "I'll tell you exactly what he did to me and what I want you to do to him."  
  
To Be Continued   
  
Next chapter: Jase goes after Court Reynolds and Kathryn plans her next two victims and how to wreck their lives  
  
By Boulder  
  
  



	12. The Truth Hurts

  
The Truth Hurts  
  
"That's him," Jase looked in the direction of Kathryn's nod and saw a tallish guy laughing and joking with his friends before going over kissing a pretty young blonde girl, the Merteuil snorted, "Slut," at those words Jase nearly choked on his coke, he tried to cover his tracks but noticed that she was glaring at him, "is something funny?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you insinuating that I'm a slut?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"I can't believe you just called me a slut," Jase was about to protest but just shook his head, "I'll have you know that we were dating."  
  
He coughed but Kathryn was positive she heard him say, "First date," underneath his breath but she decided to ignore him, "So what'd you want me to do? Give him a good kicking?"  
  
"That's too good for him," she snarled, unconsciously she leaned onto his chest as he slung an arm over her back, "I want him to suffer, but what we have to do is find out what's important to him," she then smiled as she saw him boasting about his new car. A cruel smile lit up her pretty features, "I think we just found our target."  
  
"You want me to wreck his car?" Jase wasn't very impressed, "that is the worst plan for revenge ever."  
  
She batted his chest lightly, "Don't worry I'm sure that his precious new girlfriend is going to find out that her dear old Court has been cheating on her as well as finding out that he's been dealing drugs, by the looks of her she's a holier than though student," she remembered something, "just like Annette," she growled.  
  
"Who?" he asked not quite hearing her.  
  
"No one, this is what you're going to do," leaning up she started to whisper into his ear as he listened intently the plan started to take shape.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Court," Court Reynolds turned to one of his best friends who'd signaled him, "there's some guy by your car, he looks kinda suspicious."  
  
Turning Court saw a tall guy with black hair and a beautiful, long coat on running his hands along the sides of his car, not trusting this guy Court decided to go over, "Hey," he called but got no response so he continued on his way, "I said hey," stopping behind the guy, he watched as Jase turned around with a smile on his face.  
  
"Nice car, how much did it cost you?"  
  
"About thirty k, why?" Jase shrugged and looked back at the car running his hand along the smooth finish, "hey will you not do that you could scratch the paintwork," his voice was stern and Jase turned back to him.   
  
"What…like this," removing his car keys from his coat he jammed it into the side of the car and dragged it across creating a long silver gash along the side.  
  
Court was in shock and just stared at the gash, however though pretty soon the shock was replaced by anger, "You son of a bitch," swinging Jase ducked under the fist but got caught by the second one.  
  
He watched the rich kid flail his arms around in an attempt to hit Jase and succeeded twice more, but after having enough Jase blocked a swing, then a follow up and pulled him nose first into a crushing headbutt. Court shouted in pain as Jase threw him over the hood of his car and headed away, "See you around Court," he yelled before jumping into his dodge viper and speeding off.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Kathryn stated angrily as Jase wiped his bloody nose, "here," leaning over she handed him a tissue before grabbing another one and cleaning up his cut lip, "that was extremely stupid you do realize that he knows karate."  
  
"Well I guess I got lucky then," Jase remarked, "just remind me not to attack him head on again, he's got a pretty hard hit," Kathryn didn't reply and instead kept cleaning his cut, "you actually had sex with that guy?"  
  
"Well…not technically, I went down on him a couple of times before we split up," she replied not really wanting to have this conversation, "now listen once I get the negatives developed I'll send them to Courts girlfriends house, at two a.m. tonight I want you to plant drugs in his house."  
  
"That sounds pretty simple apart from the fact that he's probably got an alarm system," Jase said snidely.  
  
"The numbers are 15/03/82, the same as his birthday," Jase stared at her, "what? We dated. Anyway there's a balcony, if you can somehow get up there and then there's a window, Court always leaves it unlocked because his room heats up in the night so sneak through the room and into the hall, the security box is on the wall to your left."  
  
"Ok, I can probably do that," Jase glanced from his driving back to her, "where do you want me to put the drugs?"  
  
Kathryn smiled, "In his schoolbag and under his bed, if the police come into the house then they're bound to find them, also put some in the bathroom and the breadbox in the kitchen, you then reset the alarm get out of the house and blow the car, understood?"   
  
"I got it," they continued driving but Kathryn tapped him on the shoulder, "what?"   
  
"Stop here," he slowed the car down and swung it into a parking space.  
  
"You ok?" Kathryn had been staring out of the window and continued before turning back to Jase, he could see tears forming in her eyes, "oh hey come here."  
  
Sobbing Kathryn grabbed hold of her student and held onto him, "I didn't mean for it to happen," she cried into his chest.  
  
Jase had no idea what she was talking about but responded anyway, "I know you didn't honey," he decided to go for a gamble, "it wasn't your fault."  
  
She pulled away sharply anger etched onto her face, "How would you know," she spat out at him.  
  
"I don't," he replied, she looked away from him and back out of the window, "Kathryn…what's the matter," she didn't reply, "tell me."  
  
Turning back to face him she nodded, "Alright, but some of the things I tell you you're not going to like but please just listen until I finish okay?" he nodded, "well it all started just before I moved to L.A……"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Quiet Contemplation

Quiet Contemplation   
  
Jase sat in the driving seat of his Porsche convertible, the hood was up and the inside was a pitch black but even so you could still make out the glowing end of a cigarette as it dangled haphazardly between his lips. As he took a drag a bit of ash dropped onto his designer coat, but he was beyond caring. What Kathryn had told him was going over and over in his head three thousand miles an hour, she had practically killed her stepbrother in a game, a game very similar to what they were playing. Sure he had assured her that it wasn't her fault but he was now having his doubts. Sebastian, what kind of a name was that anyway? Jase threw the remaining half of his cigarette out of the window, he wasn't in the mood to smoke right now.   
He watched quietly from his parking space while observing Court Reynolds leave his car and make his way into his parents house, actually it seemed more like a mansion but that wasn't his concern how big his house was, he could see the balcony and it seemed easy enough to shimmy up the drainpipe and get inside without being noticed. He had another few minutes yet though and so his thoughts wondered back to his conversation with Kathryn that afternoon, she seemed sorry for what happened but with Kathryn you never know, she's more cunning than a fox and twice as quick. He wondered what she was doing right now, he didn't like to admit it and never would to her face but he worried about her, she seemed strong but there was something inside of her that was missing. When he looked into her eyes he saw one of four things, lust, laughter, undesirable hatred and…fear. "Of what?" he asked aloud, "everything's going perfect and tonight pretty boy gets his comeuppance." Jase could see the small lights flicker to life inside the mansion and the silhouette of Court making himself something to eat, he growled and gritted his teeth, he hated thinking of anyone hurting his Kathryn but that was if she really was his. It sounded like her and Sebastian had been pretty tight before that virgin came into play and screwed things up. Jase chuckled, he should thank this Annette, if it weren't for her then he'd have never met Kathryn and would've never experienced half of the stuff he had. Never gotten revenge. He smiled slyly remembering the good times he and Kathryn had had so far and hopefully would continue to have, "Na," he murmured, "I'm not going to leave her alone," pulling open the glove compartment he slipped the ski mask on over his head and then a pair of gloves on his hands. Emerging from his car he was barely visible as the night seemed to cover him, removing his coat he tossed it into the back of the car and locked it up. "Showtime," he whispered before moving off and up towards the driveway.   
  
To Be Continued   
  
By Boulder


	14. Visiting an Old Friend

Visiting an Old Friend   
  
Kathryn watched Jase pull away in the Porsche convertible after dropping her off at the hotel, looking back at it the beauty frowned. She didn't really fancy going up to that room alone with her thoughts, finally she decided to go where she knew she had to, the place where she'd seen while in the car with Jase. Walking slowly down the streets of New York she smiled slightly, people had seemingly forgotten all about her indiscretion and were now passing her by as if she was just another beautiful stranger, it was good to have that kind of freedom again. Quietly she trudged along the streets of New York before reaching her destination, by now the sun had already started to set and day was turning into night. Taking a deep breath Kathryn stepped inside the cemetery and made her way towards the back of the tranquil garden before noticing a familiar figure crouched in front of a gravestone. "Annette," she growled while observing the young blonde girl talking quietly to Sebastian's grave. Hiding behind a nearby tree the ex sister of Sebastian watched as for about fifteen minutes while Annette babbled on about something or other, finally Annette finished and started towards the entrance, thinking quickly Kathryn ducked down next to a nearby gravestone hoping that Annette would think that she was just a mourner. It worked, she was unnoticed. Standing she brushed herself down and then slowly made her way towards her stepbrothers grave. "Hello Sebastian," she remarked snidely, although she knew that she wouldn't get one Kathryn stood still as if expecting a response. "I did love you, the reason I did what I did was because you hurt me Sebastian by falling in love with your little bitch and leaving high and dry, all alone," sniffling slightly Kathryn composed herself. "I've got a new guy now which you probably already know about anyway being able to see everything that's going on…anyway he's different to what you and me had…I know he'll never leave me. I trust him. It wasn't all my fault Sebastian, you know…"   
  
"From what Sebastian wrote in his journal you never were one to accept responsibility for your actions," that voice, that annoying holier than though attitude.   
  
"Annette."   
  
---------------------------------------   
  
"What the hell do you want?" the first urge in her was to leap on the blonde bitch and tear her limb from limb.   
  
"I could ask you the same question, you should've stayed away Kathryn," Annette replied staring at the Benedict Bitch a cold hatred in her eyes.   
  
"By the time I'm finished with you Annette you're going to wish that I had," turning back to the gravestone she smiled, "bye Sebastian, I hope you two will be very happy together," bumping past Annette Kathryn left the cemetery relatively quickly, "you're gonna pay Annette, you're gonna pay for sticking your nose in my business."   
  
  
To Be Continued   
  
  
By Boulder 


	15. Plan of Action

Plan of Action  
  
Making his way towards the gigantic house Jase looked around to see if anyone was around, the street was empty, perfect. Arriving at the drainpipe he shimmied his way up it and swung his legs over the balcony, he could see Court snoring loudly in his bed, taking a deep breath Jase pushed against the door and grinned as it swung open. Sneaking quietly inside he made his way quietly towards the alarm, his heart sounded like it was a drum while he watched Reynolds sleep he also tapped in the code. The light turned from red to green and the L.A native made his way out of the door and onto the landing, everything was going well so far.  
  
Looking for the bathroom he finally found it and planted some heroin inside the medicine cabinet, moving on Jase slowly descended the stairs, it was going very well so far. Sighing he removed the next lot of drugs before looking up and staring at a particularly nasty looking German Shepard, the dog growled showing row after row of jagged teeth. A collar hung from its neck reading BRUCE, "Nice doggy," Jase attempted to back away but the dog growled louder at him, "ok, ok, um…" he started rummaging inside of his pocket looking for something, anything he could use as a weapon. Clasping onto something he pulled it out to reveal a tube of Polo's, "shit!" he went to stick them back into his pocket when the dog growled, "ok, ok, I'm going to put them on the floor," doing so the dog sniffed them a little before tucking in. Jase stood there a little stunned before moving past into the kitchen.   
  
Placing some heroin in the bread bin he searched the cupboards and finally found some dog biscuits, shaking it gently so it only rustled lightly he waited a few seconds before Bruce came bolting in his tail wagging and mouth watering. Pouring some of the mix into his bowl Jase made his way back up the stairs and into Courts room, now came the hardest part. Creeping towards the bedside drawer his heart felt as though it was beating like a drum, Court was snoring quite loudly. Stepping on a floorboard it creaked loudly causing Court to stir and mutter something under his breath, swallowing Jase finally made it to the bed and crouching do took a deep breath. Placing some already rolled marijuana inside he avoided the creaking floorboard, making his way back outside he smiled and shimmied himself back down the drainpipe.  
  
Grinning Jase walked towards the shimmering vehicle, it really was a beauty…pity, the Lamborghini was a bright red with gold alloy wheels. Humming a tune Jase yanked out an oily rag from his pocket before breaking the fuel gauge open with a screwdriver, smiling he jammed it in before taking out his favorite lighter, glancing up at the patio windows he sparked it up. "This one's for you baby," holding the lighter to the rag it ignited instantly, taking off Jase reached the wall and cleared it just before the explosion rocked the floor. Jumping into the Porsche he revved the engine and took off down the street seconds before Court Reynolds appeared on his balcony shouting and swearing.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
The apartment was quiet when Jase entered, removing his coat he tossed it onto the couch and ran a hand through his short hair, groaning he walked into the bedroom and could see the silhouette of Kathryn sleeping. Sitting on the edge of the bed he stroked her hair softly, she sighed and a faint smile played across her lips, "Sebastian?" he snatched his hand away like it'd been burned. Kathryn's eyes fluttered open to see Jase sitting on the bed, it was strange, he just looked…vacant. "Jason," she smiled and pulled herself up, "I thought you were…" he glared at her.  
  
"Sebastian?" he spat out.  
  
"I'm sorry I just," she stopped herself, Kathryn Merteuil didn't apologize, "I didn't realize that…"  
  
"Save it Kathryn, ok, just save it…I'm taking a shower," he abruptly left before Kathryn could say anything else, slamming the bathroom door behind him. Getting out of bed Kathryn strode over to the door and yanked it open, Jase was half way getting dressed with his shirt off and turned to look at her.  
  
"Okay I cared about Sebastian and yes I screwed him over to get one up on him and it cost him his life but I didn't mean to do it, and what we have is different, I was filled with rage and anger and hatred but I never stopped caring about Sebastian…"  
  
"So why did you do what you did Kathryn?" Jase retaliated.  
  
"Because…he hurt me and I wanted to make him feel the way that I did, I didn't mean for him to be…I didn't want him to…" Kathryn was now in tears as she threw her arms at him.   
  
Jase watched her turn to leave but his hand caught her arm and pulled her into a hug, he listened to her sob into his chest while smoothing her hair, "Shh," he soothed. He couldn't believe he was doing this.   
  
Pulling away from his chest and teary-eyed Kathryn just stood in his embrace, "I did care about Sebastian but what we have is more of a connection that what he and I had, maybe it's because we sleep together but Jase you have to believe me when I say that what happened to me and Sebastian will never happen between us."  
  
"Well that's comforting to know," he whispered, "Kathryn whether you like it or I like it I care about you and would never intentionally hurt you," he felt her hold him tighter, "you seem tired, get some rest. We'll talk about our next target in the morning okay?" nodding dumbly he watched her go but stall and turn to face him, "I'll be in soon," she left the bathroom as he leant his head against the mirror, "get it the fuck together Jase," he snarled to himself, yanking the chain he stepped into the shower and started to wash himself.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Kathryn slipped back under the duvet and pulled it into her protectively, after her emotional outburst she was feeling quite calm. Closing her eyes she tried to sleep but couldn't, tossing and turning she sighed. Hearing Jase exit the bathroom she jammed her eyes shut, knowing that he was watching she felt the sheet get lifted as he slid under. Wrapping an arm around her she felt him kiss her shoulder, smiling she encircled her arm around his neck, "So you are awake?"  
  
"I can't sleep," she whispered, she also knew that he was smiling, "what."  
  
He pulled her onto her back but she kept her eyes shut, "Open your eyes," he gently kissed her neck.  
  
"I'm tired," she giggled as he traced a line down his side.  
  
"Good," pulling on her earlobe she giggled again, "because all you have to do is lie back and enjoy yourself."   
  
Finally she opened her eyes, "You're not seriously suggesting that I just lie back and let you enjoy yourself?"  
  
"You're going to lie there and I'm going to take real satisfaction in what I do," he started to kiss his way down her body before disappearing under the covers.  
  
Kathryn laughed, "You're not seriously going to, oh my god," she lay back her eyes wide with pleasure as her mouth was set in an o shape, groaning she grinned in pleasure. Looks like tonight wasn't going to be such a bad night after all.  
  
To Be Continued   
  
By Boulder  
  
Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I've been working on a couple of other fics 


	16. Cecile and Ronald

Cecile and Ronald  
  
Kathryn smiled down at Jase while she rode him slowly, clad only in a bra the quilt was covering most of the rest of her body. After two orgasms she was currently nearing her third however she could see Jase having trouble holding on, "You can just end it if you want," she purred her voice was like honey. After finding out early in the morning that Court had been publicly humiliated when his girlfriend yelled to the entire senior class had small his penis was Kathryn was feeling very horny and proud of Jase and as soon as she got through the door jumped him and now here they were.   
  
"I still got a bit longer in me yet," she laughed, "so who's are next target?" the ex Merteuil had her eyes closed and was moaning softly.  
  
"Her names Cecile, her and her boyfriend Ronald," her riding soon became almost galloping and as Jase yelled out from release he hit the headboard with his fist. Laughing she slid off next to him, "Sorry honey, maybe next time, anyway back to business."  
  
Nodding sarcastically he lit a cigarette while handing Kathryn her heroin, after she felt more relaxed he turned to her, "So what's up with these two? They a couple of bastards or what?" she shook her head, "let me guess this Ronald dumped you for Cecile?"  
  
Narrowing her eyes at Jase he held up his hands in defeat, "He didn't dump me he just chose her over me," she was positive Jase was trying not to smile but ignored him, "anyways I told you about Cecile, she was the one handing out the journals to the entire school."  
  
"Oh right, the stupid virgin. Didn't Court dump you for her?" if looks could kill Jase would be dead ten times over right now, "uh I mean…so what do you want me to do?"  
  
Kathryn smiled deviously, "I happen to know that Cecile doesn't believe in condoms, she finds them way too fiddly apparently and so only uses birth control pills. She always has them with her and carries them in her bag, what I want you to do is to 'accidentally' knock her bag over spilling the contents all over the floor and then when you're helping her pick up her things you switch the birth control pills for some special ones that I have."  
  
Jase eyed her cautiously, "It's not a cyanide capsule is it?"  
  
Kathryn laughed, "If only I could get my hands on those, no Jase they're going to be fertility drugs," he looked on unimpressed, "well?"  
  
"Let me get this straight, you want me to get her knocked up?" she nodded, "and apart from the age thing that's bad why?"  
  
"Cecile won't have the heart to have an abortion, she finds all living things precious and stuff like that but her mother will hit the roof when she finds out that Cecile's pregnant and that it's the child of a black man will push her even further over the edge," sighing in contentment Kathryn leant back against the headboard.  
  
"So when do you want me to do all this?" stubbing his cigarette out he turned back to Kathryn who was currently pulling something out of the drawer, "what're you doing?" her answer was to toss a packet of birth control pills onto his stomach.  
  
"Today, Cecile always has lunch with some friends at midday, the diner is quite close to here, you knock the bag over and switch the packet. You think you can handle that?" her voice was now harsh and demanding and Jase looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What's up your ass?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just a little tired that's all."  
  
"Listen I'll go and sort this out, just relax and get some more sleep okay," nodding Jase slipped his clothes on and made his way outside. Kathryn lay in the bed her eyes open, she waited for the familiar slam of Jase leaving before pulling the quilt closer, her revenge list was coming to an end and she had decisions to make. Well just one actually. Jase. There was no doubt in her mind that she cared for her student but still…would she feel that way about him in three years time. If she was going to get rid of him she needed to do it after the revenge she exacted on Annette, but did she want to get rid of him? That was the question that kept circulating in her head.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Jase strode slowly down the sidewalk before coming to a stop at a diner, this had to be the place, there was a group of young girls gathered around a table wearing the uniform that Kathryn had described belonged to Manchester prep but Jase suddenly realized something he had no idea who Cecile was. Cursing he knew he'd forgotten something, there were five girls gathered around the table and three of them had bags with them. Taking a seat at the next table Jase decided to wait and try to figure out which one Cecile was rather than go back and get castrated by Kathryn, "Can I get you something?" the waitress asked with a friendly smile.  
  
"Uh yeah I'll have a black coffee," nodding she moved off as he tuned in on the conversation, they sounded like they were having a talk about sex. "Finally a break," he muttered beneath his breath.  
  
"Ok Cecile, your turn," adjusting himself so he could see the girl talking he noticed that it was directed towards a young girl with quite short black hair down to her shoulders, "where is the weirdest place you and Ronald have had sex?"  
  
"Um," the young girl seemed to think it over, "my moms bed," the girls giggled while Jase smiled, bingo. After his coffee had been given to him he waited now for the right opportunity. "Ok guys I'm going to go pay for my things," watching her move off Jase moved carefully. Sliding out from his seat he noticed that Cecile was now tucking her purse back into her bag, perfect.  
  
Deliberately he stepped pretended not to be looking and just turning the corner and collided into Cecile, stumbling backwards Jase watched the bag fall to the floor spilling its contents everywhere, however his eyes registered the small packet that dropped out to his right. "Oh I'm sorry, here let me help you," kneeling down Jase started gathering random items before slipping the packet of pills into his pocket and pulling the fake ones out, "here," he held up a handful of items that Cecile graciously took, "I really am sorry, I didn't see you coming."  
  
"It was partly my fault," shoving everything back into her bag Cecile stood, "well bye."  
  
"So long," Cecile moved past him as Jase grinned, turning on his heels he dropped a few notes onto the counter before making his way back to the hotel.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Kathryn looked up when Jase entered the apartment, "Did you find Cecile, did you get it done?" she bombarded him with questions as he just smiled, "well did you?"  
  
"You know you get the cutest dimples when you're anxious," he teased pinching her cheeks.  
  
Slapping his hand away she glared at him, "I'm not in the mood Jason, now tell me."  
  
"Jesus yes I did it, it went off without a hitch," Kathryn relaxed again and smiled, "can I sit down now?"  
  
"No," standing she grabbed her coat and then his hand, "first we're going to go shopping," he groaned, "stop whining, later we'll do something fun."  
  
"Ok, but don't spend three hours in that underwear store…it's embarrassing," laughing she dragged him out of the door as it closed quietly behind them.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder 


	17. What Are You Going To Do?

Wht Are You Going To Do  
  
Two weeks had passed since Jase had switched the birth control pills for fertility drugs, but that was still no guarantee that Cecile would get pregnant. Kathryn however was sure that it would work. Bringing the cigarette up to her mouth she took a drag from it and sighed, leaning back against the stonewall she took a glance at her watch. 8:15. Any second now. Waiting patiently it wasn't long before she heard the door to the house open and close, observing Cecile pass her she smiled. The young girl was pale and looked like she'd just thrown up.   
  
"Hello Cecile," the young girl jumped at the sound and turned around slowly to see Kathryn leaning against her house looking quite amused.  
  
"K…Kathryn," she stumbled nervously, "w…what're you doing here?"  
  
Instead of answering the question Kathryn just smiled deviously and leaned in closer as if looking at Cecile closely, "Are you okay Cecile, you look pretty ill? I mean when my new boyfriend Jase saw you the other day he said you looked quite healthy."  
  
Cecile being quite slow and stupid didn't catch the meaning of what Kathryn said, "I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little…"  
  
"Pregnant?" the ex Merteuil cut in.  
  
Cecile's eyes widened in horror, "How do you know about that? I haven't told anyone yet, not even Ronald."   
  
"You mean Ronald doesn't know?" she tutted a little, "well Cecile as they say…never trust a guy who knocks over your bag and hands things back to you."  
  
Cecile was momentarily confused and wondering what the hell Kathryn was going on about when another voice came from behind her, "Hello again."  
  
Whipping around she saw the guy at the diner about two weeks ago walk past her and plant a loving kiss on Kathryn's lips, she watched horrified as she realized that this was no accident dawned on her, "What's the matter Cecile? Looks like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"You did this?" Kathryn nodded simply that same evil grin plastered all over her face, "why?"  
  
"Because you took my life away when you sided with Annette, I had it all, money, beauty, a life. But because of you I had to flee the city like some scared rabbit and you know what, it's time for you to pay the price," Jase encircled her waist and whispered something into her ear, "good boy Jason."  
  
There were now tears in Cecile's eyes at what had happened, "What?"  
  
"Hmm," Kathryn glanced back, "oh it seems that some anonymous person has called your mother and explained the situation to her," Jase whispered something else into her ear, "she's on her way back right now." Cecile suddenly felt as if she'd just been punched in the stomach, the wind came rushing out of her body and she fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably into her hands, "oh stop blubbering will you," Kathryn snarled, "what's the worst that could happen?" turning both she and Jase made their way back to their car leaving the young girl a sobbing mess outside her own house. Sliding into the passenger's side Kathryn sighed in contentment, "Now that was fun."  
  
Jase climbed into the drivers' side and pulled away just as a beautiful red Mercedes pulled up and Mrs Caldwell climbed out. Observing her sobbing daughter on the sidewalk by their house she approached slowly. Coming to a stop just in front of her daughter she folded her arms before asking coldly, "Is it true?"  
  
Looking up through teary eyes Cecile nodded, "Uh huh."  
  
"And Ronald is the father?" another nod, "you stupid bitch," she spat at her daughter, taking a brief glance around she was just thankful that apart from the people driving past in cars the streets were more or less empty, "how could you be so irresponsible? How could you get involved with a man like him?"   
  
"What's wrong with Ronald?" Cecile whimpered quietly getting slowly to her feet.  
  
"He's black," Mrs Caldwell yelled incredulously getting some strange looks from the few passers by.  
  
"So."  
  
"So you do not socialize with that sort of people," bringing her hand up to her forehead she could feel a migraine coming on, "let's go inside and we'll figure out what to do," turning on her heels Mrs Caldwell unlocked the door and entered their home. However Cecile knew what that phrase meant, in other words her mother was going to tell her what to do.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kathryn laughed out loud as soon as she got through the door of their apartment, "Jason, hunny would you hand me some cocaine please," passing by he tossed the small transparent bag filled with white powder onto her lap, "thank you."  
  
"She took it pretty hard," Jase mentioned over his shoulder, he was staring out of the window at the soon to be bustling streets of New York City.  
  
Kathryn chuckled, "Yeah, wasn't it great?" he didn't reply, after snorting she smiled before noticing staring out of the window, "you okay?" no reply, "I said…"  
  
"I heard you," he said quietly.  
  
"Your not starting to regret what we've done are you," she saw him smile, "well?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Then why do you look like some guy who's just had his balls cut off?"  
  
"I just can't wait to get out of this fucking city," running his hand through his short dark hair he approached the couch, "or maybe I'm just tired."  
  
Kathryn scooted over, "Don't worry," she stroked his hair slightly, he was unbelievably tense, "all this will be over soon enough. One more person and we're home free."  
  
He stared into her eyes, they were dancing in anticipation, "Annette?" she nodded, "good, after this where are we going?"  
  
Kathryn tried to act normal yet, "I don't know," what she meant to say was 'I'm not sure that you're coming with me yet' She could see him watching her curiously, "what?"  
  
He smiled, "You are so beautiful," she backed away looking surprised but also faintly amused, now it was his turn to say, "what?"  
  
"Why did you say that?" now it was his turn to look confused, "you've never said that to me before."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her gently, "Well, you are, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and after all this is over and we leave I'm going to tell you every day."  
  
Grinning Kathryn pushed him back slightly, "You'd better," kissing him again her mind screamed continuously at her 'WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?'  
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
Revenge Is Sweet is into its last couple of chapters and then the epilogue, the next chapter might take a while to load up as I still haven't decided what's going to happen to Annette or Jase yet 


	18. Annette

Annette   
  
The next day Kathryn woke up feeling in one of the worst moods she'd ever been in since Sebastian was killed and the entire city of New York had shunned her. She could here Jases heavy breathing next to her his arms wrapped protectively around her waist as if she was suddenly going to run off and leave him. Gently unwrapping his arms she felt him sigh and roll onto his back as if freeing her, getting up quietly she pulled on a pair of trousers along with a silk top, "Kathryn," the word came out a breathy whisper and was followed by Jases lips smacking signaling that he was still half asleep.  
  
"Yeah," she answered softly.  
  
"You okay?" she smiled and stroked his forehead lightly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just going to go for a walk," he nodded and rolled onto his side and immediately fell back asleep. Taking a deep breath she left the apartment and headed for her destination.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The travel agent loomed in front of Kathryn, taking a deep breath she approached and entered the shop heading straight for the brochures. She needed a place that was nice but would also hold her up for a while, Barbados…na, Hawaii…na, Florida…na, this was going nowhere fast. Nothing was cheap these days, that is until her eyes locked onto a target, she smiled. That was the one. That was where she was going to go.  
  
Grabbing the brochure she made her way over to the desk and pointed at the picture, the woman at the desk looked it over, "You would like to go to Thailand ma'm?"  
  
Kathryn smiled, "Yes, I'd like two tickets please, to leave tomorrow."  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Jase glanced up and saw Kathryn enter the room, smiling at him she made her way into the bedroom and closed the door. A few minutes later she reemerged, "Have a nice walk."  
  
"Mm hmm," she collapsed beside him, "we need to take care of Annette today," he remained silent, "I said we…"   
  
"I heard you," he replied nonchalantly, "what do you want me to do to her."  
  
Switching off the television she turned to face him, her deep brown eyes locked with his, "I want you to kill her," he adjusted nervously in his seat, "is that a problem for you?"  
  
"Uh yeah I suppose, I mean it's not as if I haven't killed people before. Back in my gang days I must've killed like seven gu…" her hand cut him off as she placed a finger gently on his lips.  
  
"Will you do it…for me," she saw him swallow and nod, "thank you."  
  
"When do you want it done?" he asked trying to act cool about it, in fact he was petrified, one of the things he had vowed to do was not kill women or children. But he'd do anything for Kathryn. Even kill.  
  
"This afternoon, 4 pm, I want you to stab her," she felt him shift uncomfortably, "what?"  
  
"Can't I just shoot her or something," he asked, this just kept on getting worse by the second.  
  
"No!" Kathryn replied firmly locking eyes with him, "I want her to suffer, you understand?" he nodded, "good. Annette is going to pay for what she helped do to me."  
  
"Where's she going to be?" Jases fingers were drumming on the arm of the sofa an obvious signal that he was nervous, Christ even he knew it but still…he couldn't stop.  
  
"According to my contacts she goes running everyday at 3:30 so by four she should be in the girls locker room changing," Kathryn had also noticed her students fingers drumming furiously, "if you won't do it I can find someone else to."  
  
"No!" he snapped, "I'm going to do this."  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Annette paced her room nervously, she'd heard that after Mrs Caldwell found out about Cecile's pregnancy she'd sent her poor daughter to an all girls school where outside access was strictly forbidden. It seemed like Mrs Caldwell would rather her daughter become a lesbian than see her be with a black man.  
  
What had also come her attention was the fact that Court had been arrested for possession of drugs, he was now awaiting his trial. Kathryn had vowed to make them all pay and she had done just that, Court could very possibly go to jail, Cecile and Ronald's lives had been destroyed and now there was only one person left…her.  
  
Her first lecture wasn't until 11:30 and then she had an hour until her annual workout on the track. At least she'd be safe there with all of those people surrounding her then Kathryn couldn't possibly get to her there…could she. Chewing on her lower lip furiously Annette was worried, what was Kathryn going to try to do to her.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Jase had left a half an hour ago heading for the locker room leaving Kathryn alone with her thoughts, and with her two plane tickets. She'd been staring at them for the past half an hour and the decision was not an easy one to make, if she was going to leave Jase behind then she'd have to leave now otherwise he could catch her at any time. Fingering the tickets nervously she suddenly stuffed them both into her pocket, grabbed her coat and headed for the door. She needed a walk.  
  
However just as the door opened a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her in towards someone, a hand clamped down on her mouth preventing her from screaming and the one by her throat was quickly replaced by a knife, "Hello Kathryn," the voice whispered sarcastically, "where's Jase?"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Now was the time. Jase had been standing outside the female locker room for the past half an hour, he'd made the excuse to leave early so that he wouldn't miss Annette but really he needed some time to wok himself up, he needed to be confident to do this otherwise he'd bottle it. And that was something he couldn't afford to do, Kathryn had done so much for him that now it was time to repay his debt…in full.   
  
He could hear voices inside, two to be exact, both female. They'd been talking for quite some time and Jase had no idea what Annette sounded like, all he knew was that she was quite short and blonde and looked like a goodie goodie. Not the best of descriptions but it'd have to do.  
  
Quickly turning away as the door opened he heard a female voice call, "See you tomorrow Annette," a yeah was her reply and the female left down the corridor. Making sure no one was looking Jase opened the door and slipped inside closing it with a quiet click.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Annette's head shot up at the sound of the door closing…again, "Hello?" walking past her locker she looked at the door but no one was there, 'God get a grip Annette' her mind whispered to her 'your paranoid' it continued as she slipped her top on over her bra and began to slowly tie her shoes.  
  
Jase watched from behind one of the lockers, his face was fixed in a cruel snarl as he moved around the corner behind her quietly he raised the knife and was about to send it plunging into her back when a shout alerted him. "Jase!" turning he saw Kathryn being held by a guy a knife at her throat, he immediately recognized him.  
  
"Dylan," the former football teammate held his teacher captive a menacing smirk on his face.  
  
"Hello Matthews, I'd say it's nice to see you but then I'd just be lying wouldn't I," Annette had turned around by now and had noticed the guy standing in front of her a knife in his hand and then the one holding Kathryn also brandishing a blade, "I've gotta say you are one hard guy to track."  
  
"Let her go or I swear I'll make you pay," Jase snarled but Dylan didn't relinquish his grip.  
  
"Kathryn," Annette asked slowly, "what's going on."  
  
"What does it look like Annette," Kathryn muttered sarcastically but whimpered when Dylan pressed the knife firmer against her throat.  
  
"Do you know what happened after you two left? Hmm?" no one said a thing, "I was practically forced to marry Haley and do you know why? Because her father was the richest guy in L.A." he laughed to himself, "I didn't really love her, I wanted an easy life and that I would've had, I would've been on easy street but no, you…" he pointed the knife accusingly at Jase, "had to wreck everything I'd ever hoped for. I was the laughing stock of L.A. people would whisper behind my back 'Oh that's the poor chump who's got Jase Matthews' hand me downs, do you know what that's like?" Jase shook his head, "I was forced to break up with Haley after three weeks of marriage and do you want to know why? Because she killed herself, slit her wrists leaving only a note saying I'm sorry. That's your fault Matthews, she didn't make a will so everything went back to her old man and I was left with nothing. Well…now you're gonna pay, starting with this little bitch," he motioned at Kathryn with his head.   
  
"Uh I think I should…" Annette started towards the door but she didn't get far.  
  
"You stay right there, I'm sorry that you got involved in all of this but for the moment you're not going anywhere," Annette stopped, "now I'm gonna cut this pretty little thing a new smile," grinning evilly he prepared to end Kathryn's life when Jase took a chance.  
  
"Get out he's got a knife," at his cry directed to the door Dylan turned his head, sprinting forward Jase knocked Kathryn aside just as Dylan swung the knife, "AH," the cry would make anyone shiver as Jase went down holding the left side of his stomach in pain. Looking at it he seemed stunned, "You stabbed me…you son of a bitch," he cried incredulously.  
  
"Well it's gonna get a whole lot worse," Dylan moved forward when there was a loud bang and his eyes shot open, looking downwards he could see his shadow with a hole in his chest, "no fair," he whispered before falling forward onto the floor.  
  
Kathryn looked up at her mystery savior and to say she was surprised would be the understatement of the century, "Eliza?"  
  
"The one and only," the woman Kathryn had had raped stood over Dylan's body a 9mm in her hand, "lucky I always carry a piece on me."  
  
Annette stood there stunned at the entire transaction, "Ok, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Annette," Kathryn looked up at her, "get out," the blonde girl stood there as Kathryn went to Jases side as he desperately tried to hold the blood in, finally though she backed away and left the room, "you stupid bastard," Kathryn whispered to Jase who tried to laugh but couldn't.  
  
"Guess I'm done for huh?"  
  
"Don't say that," Kathryn scolded, "we've got a plane to catch."  
  
"Let me see," the now slim Eliza checked the wound and frowned, "I need to stitch you up, can you handle it. If we do that then the blood should stop, without warning she dipped two fingers into the wound and clamped hr hand down on Jases mouth muffling his agonizing cry.  
  
"Hey," Kathryn cried angrily.  
  
"No organs are damaged but I need to stitch you now, are you cool with that?" Jase nodded, standing Eliza searched for a first aid kit before finally discovering one in the store cupboard, "ok now this is going to hurt," pulling out a lighter she sterilized the needle and jammed it into the side of Jase who attempted to keep his cries of pain quiet.  
  
"You'll be okay, you'll be okay," Kathryn whispered stroking his forehead, after what seemed like an eternity but was actually three minutes Eliza finished, "is he going to be alright?"  
  
"I think so," Eliza replied standing.  
  
"You think so," Kathryn snapped furious, "you mean you don't know?" she shook her head, "oh that's just great."  
  
"We'd better get out of here, because personally I don't want to be caught in a room with a dead body, especially since I've got a kid to think about now," helping Jase up they both supported him back to the room telling anyone who gave them strange looks that he'd been hurt playing football.  
  
Collapsing onto the couch Kathryn looked at him worried, "We need to get him to a hospital."  
  
"No," Jase called, "if I go to a hospital they'll ask questions about what happened and I personally don't want to say I got stabbed by some girls boyfriend who I fucked," Eliza laughed.  
  
"I told you that thing'd get you into trouble," Jase rolled his eyes, turning to Kathryn so Jase couldn't hear her she whispered, "this first hour is going to tell us whether he's gonna be alright or not, if he hasn't improved then we're gonna have to take him to a hospital," Kathryn nodded.  
  
However if that happened then it also meant one important thing, she'd have to leave Jase behind.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
  
Next chapter definite last chapter, basically the epilogue 


	19. Reflection

Reflection  
  
The sun bathed down in all of its glory on the magnificent beach that seemed to stretch for miles, it was strange that only one solitary figure donned the beach. In a magnificent two-piece bikini leaving very little to the imagination Katherine Merteuil had her round sunglasses set up on the bridge of her nose and an exotic cocktail in her right hand. She sighed in contentment, this was the life, no worries, no troubles, and enough money to keep her in the high life for another ten years.  
  
Taking a sip from it she smiled and relaxed once again, however just as she was about to drop off to sleep a shadow covered the sun, "Ms Jenson?"  
  
"Yes," Kathryn opened her eyes annoyed at the interruption, "is there anything else you would like?" the man that was currently looking after her needs adjusted nervously under her watchful eyes, her face was set in a scowl.  
  
"No!" she lay back down, "jut send the car to pick me up in a half an hour."  
  
"Yes ma'm," he left swiftly not wanting to hang around in case she decided to fire him, she'd already fired four helpers for annoying her.  
  
Kathryn smiled once again under the sunlight, but it didn't last, her thoughts kept on wandering back to Jase who was still back in New York. She didn't know what had happened after she had left but still…the choice to leave Jase behind had not been an easy one but life never was easy. They'd been forced to take him to the hospital and after they had Kathryn slipped away unnoticed and caught her plane to Thailand. Her mind kept telling her not to think about it and that made a whole lot of sense, instead she chose to remember the good times, laughing at the look on Jases face when he was given his new clothes, feeling safe in his arms, sex with Jase.   
  
Sighing she stood and decided to go for a walk, she may have left Jase behind…but he would always be with her. He had a special place in her heart, next to Sebastian and next to her old life.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Jase entered his new apartment and tossed the keys onto the table, after the first couple of months he'd been a suspect in the killing of Dylan but eventually they decided that he just got caught up in some sort of gang dispute, even though it was a rarity in New York these things still happened.  
  
He had known about Kathryn's departure way before he was discharged from hospital, it was pretty obvious considering that she hadn't visited in months. Apparently the stitch up job by Eliza wasn't very professional and she just made up the excuse that she was trying to keep the blood in which earned her a very stern talking to from doctors and nurses.  
  
Swiveling his head when the sound of the door opening reached his ears he smiled when Eliza entered carrying little Jack, "Hey, how was your day."  
  
She huffed, "Terrible, he wouldn't stop crying at the café, I think he was missing you," he smiled and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Who wouldn't," she made a face and lay Jack in his crib before going to sit next to him, "I am a very loveable guy," they shared a kiss. Eliza had broken up with her respectable guy after Jack had been born due to the fact that he couldn't handle being a dad.  
  
It didn't take long for them to hook up and now he was pretty happy, he didn't bear a grudge to Kathryn, she had shown him things that he would've never dreamed of. Now he had a stable job, a girlfriend who he loved and was depending on him to look after her son. "You okay?" she asked him when they broke the kiss.  
  
He grinned, "Yeah I'm good."  
  
"Just good?"  
  
Jase nodded, "Yeah, just good."   
  
  
The End  
  
  
By Boulder 


	20. Reflection Alternate Ending

Revenge is Sweet (Alternate Ending)  
  
  
The sun bathed down in all of its glory on the magnificent beach that seemed to stretch for miles, it was strange that only one solitary figure donned the beach. In a magnificent two-piece bikini leaving very little to the imagination Katherine Merteuil had her round sunglasses set up on the bridge of her nose and an exotic cocktail in her right hand. She sighed in contentment, this was the life, no worries, no troubles, and enough money to keep her in the high life for another ten years.  
  
Taking a sip from it she smiled and relaxed once again, however just as she was about to drop off to sleep when a shadow covered the sun, "Managing to keep busy I see," Kathryn smiled at his voice.  
  
"I'm just a small, insignificant woman," she purred her eyes opening slowly to look up at Jase who seemed to be frowning playfully, "Earning money is mans work."  
  
"Ahhhh," he grimaced slightly while slumping down into the empty sun lounger beside her, "even if it's an injured man?"  
  
Kathryn shrugged, "One's as good as the other," she shrieked as Jase grabbed the top of her knee and squeezed sending what felt like an electric shock firing up her leg. He released and she scowled at him, "I told you not to do that."  
  
He shrugged, "What can I say…I'm a bastard."  
  
Kathryn nodded, "True! And I'm a bitch," it sounded so matter of factly the way she said it, god Jase adored this woman.  
  
"Ms Jenson?" Kathryn glanced up annoyed at the Thai helper who edged nervously from one foot to the other.  
  
"What is it?" she demanded sternly.  
  
"I have your drink," he leaned down holding the tray out for her so she'd be able to take her drink.  
  
Taking it Kathryn smiled falsely, "Thank you, now get going," Jase watched amused as the helper scurried off; it looked to him like he was about to piss himself in fear, "What're you smiling at?" Kathryn's voice brought him back to reality.  
  
He shook his head, "Nothing," the ex Merteuil eyed him suspiciously, "What?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me," he held out his hands in a fake sign of mercy, knowing he was up to something Kathryn went to take a sip from her drink when noticed something. A small card was wedged inside, removing it she could only just make out the letters that were slightly smudged from the red liquid.  
  
MARRY ME! It was direct and to the point, he had learnt a lot since she'd started tutoring him.   
  
She looked at her boyfriend who was busy lighting a cigarette and not paying her any attention, "Jase?"  
  
"Hmm," he replied while trying to get his lighter to work, eventually he did and sighed in contentment.  
  
"Is this yours," he looked over at the card.  
  
"Mm hmm," he still didn't seem too bothered, but Kathryn knew that beneath those shades and calm exterior his heart was beating a mile a minute.  
  
"You think we should get married?"  
  
He exhaled a billowing cloud of smoke and turned to face her, "Why not?" he smiled confidently.  
  
"You think we'd be a good couple…marriage whys?"  
  
He snorted, "I'll be fucked if I know, knowing us we'd be the husband and wife from hell," then suddenly his voice turned softer, "But…if you do agree to marry me then I promise I'll never hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you."  
Kathryn swallowed, suddenly it seemed too hot out here, she avoided his gaze, "I know you've heard those words before," he whispered gently, placing his hand on top of hers, "But I'm not Sebastian. And I think that I'm falling in love with you anyways so…" he paused, "I don't know, maybe it was a stupid idea."  
  
"It is," Kathryn whispered turning back to face him, he looked calm again but she could he was crushed, "But if you're willing to give it a shot then I'm willing," his mouth curved into a smile.  
  
"You really are a bitch," he leaned in and kissed her deeply.  
  
"Thank you," Kathryn whispered, before stopping, "Mrs Kathryn Matthews," her face scrunched up, "Uh."  
  
"Kathryn," her eyes turned to look at him, "shut up," he leaned in to kiss her again and this time she accepted. He deserved a minor victory, slowly his hands ran through her hair and she smiled, "What?"  
  
"Can you imagine what would happen if we ever had kids, it'd be the end of existence as we know it," Jase chuckled softly.  
  
"Only if we taught them well," Kathryn smiled and it was at that moment that she realized that she'd never been happier. It really was true what they said…  
  
Revenge is Sweet.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
By Boulder  
  
  
Some people asked for a sequel, others didn't like the ending so this is just something I cooked up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love ya for it. 


End file.
